


To Feel the Kiss of a King

by HamishHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is King, Jim is a Prince, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 27,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war which split the United States of America into various Kingdoms, monarchies were re-established in all of the ex-states. But King Leonard of Georgia found the state affairs exceedingly boring, and most of his fellow guests exceedingly stupid. That is until he meets the golden haired prince of Iowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance Me To Oblivion

The United States of America had long since been destroyed, creating a series of Kingdoms out of what used to be states. Now, the monarchies of these states had to play nice with each other so that the country wouldn’t go into another damn war. Or that’s how Leonard’s father had described it to him, before dying, and passing on the kingship to Leo. So now, he was here in this big ballroom, built by the city of Iowa in the fashion of old British ballrooms, wishing that the last President of the USA had managed to keep the fucking states united so he wouldn’t have to pretend he liked all the princesses he was being forced to dance with. The princess of Texas, who was only fifth in line to the throne, had already coerced him into dancing twice in an attempt to get him to marry her and get her to the throne a lot sooner than she was otherwise expecting.

But Leonard was in no hurry to marry, especially not her, because she was an ignorant bastard. His waistcoat showed off his wiry twenty-three year-old frame beautifully, accentuating his muscles and slender stomach. The suit over the top was equally flattering and he liked to think that he could attract a few of the more attractive princesses, like Princess Carol from Florida, or some of the princes to be fair.

But it was not to be, he was dancing with everyone who was more than second in line for their thrones and trying not roll his eyes at some of the garbage coming out of their mouths.

“I just wanna bring peace to the world by giving everyone a pony.”

_‘Cause that’ll solve hunger and poverty_

“I think that it isn’t important, getting the throne,”

_Says the 7th in line princess dancing with an already king._

“I want to get a normal job.”

_Where you can wear pearls and diamonds all the time._

Bones rolled his eyes as he spun the last princess off the floor, with a kiss of the hand and a polite:

“That was a lovely dance, my lady.”

They both knew he didn’t mean it, but they smiled as if he did before he moved off towards the drinks table, where he got himself another glass of champagne, and downed it, before grabbing a seco – thi – fou – who was he kidding, he lost count after six. He was glad that he’d been coming to these things since he was four because he now knew how to handle his bloody liquor. His dad always liked to take him and his mum back to their library and then they’d all drink whiskey and discuss how well the night had gone and how many allies they had made, though supposedly, they were all friends, but they knew that that was wrong. One day, these friendships would come in handy.

Picking a canapé delicately off a plate that was being handed round by a tall, slim waiter, Bones checked him out. Maybe after this was all over he’d hook up with him, after all it was common practice here. He looked him up and down until the boy blushed. He knew that a lot of these waiters were impressed by a title and he had the big one. 

“Hey handsome,” he drawled, laying on some extra southern drawl, “you busy tonight?”

The kid shivered and licked his bottom lip, before wandering off, heading off to hand snacks to other people. Bones watched his ass as he walk away, head tilted ever so slightly.

“Like what you see?” asked a voice behind, and he turned to find another attractive man behind him.

He looked more subtly up and down this man from his polished black dancing shoes to his mop of barely tamed dirty blond hair.

“Hi, he’s alright,” said Leo, turning and talking to his new companion, “and you are…?”

“I’m Prince James of Iowa, but people call me Jim” said the other man with a smile, “and you?”

“I’m King Leonard of Georgia,” said Leonard with a sinking feeling, certain that this man would become overly stiff and formal with him like everyone else did after they heard his title.

“That’s a long name …” Prince James appeared to have thought, “how about Bones?”

“Why Bones?” asked Leonard.

“Because your tie pin has a little bone engraved on it,” said Jim, “why is that, by the way?”

“I’m a trained doctor,” said Bones, “I did it as something to do when I was trying not to die of boredom at these things.”

“That’s very admirable and professional,” said Jim, then with a slight flick of the eyes, “and attractive.”

Bones (as he had already begun to call himself – he hadn’t had a nickname before) smiled.

“Would you like a dance, Prince Jim?” he asked, holding out his arm, with all the dignity that his position demanded.

“I would love to King Bones,” said Jim, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

They moved onto the dance floor, as a new slow waltz began. The music played softly and they began to dance. Bones back was straight and his legs were confident as he turned and twirled Jim around the floor under the eyes of half the court of America. 

“I’m glad you’re leading,” murmured Jim, leaning further in against Leonard, “I’m no good at leading.”

“I’m sure you’re more than adept at leading people,” said Leonard, “in all positions.”

He felt Jim’s shiver go through his body and smiled.

“You are too fun to play with, little prince,” said King Leonard, feeling Jim shiver again.

_Not so much impressed by the title as turned on by it, but I suspect his willing to give as good as he gets,_ he thought.

“Oh, yes, my liege,” muttered Jim, so low that Bones almost felt it rather than heard it.

“Jesus,” he almost groaned.

To the others in the hall, they looked the most dignified couple on the floor, but to each other it was who could make the other let go first.

Bones span Jim outwards and then back into his hold.

“If only I could get that waistcoat off, the things I would do,” said Jim, licking his lips.

“I don’t even need to take off your jacket or tie,” growled Bones, “I like a good hand hold.”

As he spoke, he took hold of Jim’s tie slightly, ‘smoothing it’ as they waltzed.

“Your highness,” said Jim, shivering slightly, “I need to get off this dance floor.”

“Not before the dance is over,” said Bones, “we wouldn’t want to dishonour our states, eh?”

“Alright, my King.”

When the music stopped, Bones leant to kiss Jim’s hand.

“I’ll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes,” murmured Bones, pulling Jim back in for a hug (that looked manly and friendly to out lookers) “bring chocolate strawberries, champagne and that hot bod of yours.”

Then King Leonard of Georgia stepped off the dance floor, and went to tell his advisor that he was going to ‘discuss state affairs’ with the Prince of Iowa. The minister of course knew what he was actually going to do, because the euphemism was well used in their circles, but it was common courtesy not just to say that he was going to fuck the Prince of Iowa.

The waiter had to leave with the princess of California instead, not that it was a bad second, but he did wish that that King had come back.


	2. Morning Musings

The United States of America, as it was once known, was held together by a President of America. But the 50th President failed to keep the states united, and a civil war broke out right across America. The war began over something trivial; Leonard couldn’t even remember what it was. But it tore the country into several kingdoms that now had to all fight it out on the battleground known as diplomacy to try and get trade relations and work out how to keep their kingdom from succumbing to all of the problems that were constantly knocking at the door. For the average American citizen, very little changed; states which neighboured each other fought hard to keep the borders as open as possible; technological and scientific advances continued to hurtle onwards; and McDonalds didn’t close even one shop. Over all, it had been the quietest and most bloodless civil war in history. It was mostly fought by the politicians, who were then ousted by the richest, claiming the right to become the monarchs of the new kingdoms.

Bones realised he was awake, corners of his mind still hazy with sleep, and stretched out. Staring up at the red canopy of the medieval four poster bed that he found himself lying on, he thought about the life he might have had if he could have lived like the normal American citizen, instead of like a nobleman from historical England. The sunlight that filtered through the window, where the curtains had been hastily and messily drawn the night before, drifted down to dance in Jim’s hair, making the blond look even younger than he was. Bones smiled, letting his imagination drift away to another life. He would have liked to live in New York, or San Francisco, where he could do what he wanted without having to worry about what the other countries would think, without having to worry about the reputation of all of Georgia. The man beside him shifted, waking from his own sleep, and Bones decided that he didn’t want to have to deal with another human in that moment, so he closed his eyes and rolled back over, pretending that he was once again in deep sleep.

Jim woke the way he always did, springing straight into full consciousness and an immediately energetic mood. He rolled over and looked at the King of Georgia who lay next to him on the bed, muscles twitching as he dreamed and sunlight making his raven hair sparkled like an opal in the early morning. He wanted to reach out and push the messy hair out of his face, caressing his cheek as he did, but he stopped himself. After all, they were both notorious for sleeping with anything with legs, and Jim didn’t want Bones to think that he was getting overly attached after one night. Instead he lay back and looked at the man, watching his rugged features as he slept. The suit he had been wearing the night before had really accentuated the young King’s body, but it was nothing like seeing the bare muscles, strong but without the sense of bulk that normally accompanied such things.

Bones open his eyes again to find Jim looking at him with his bright blue eyes and a casual smile across his face. What would he give to lay there all day with the other man? What would he give never to have to leave the room ever again?

 _Wow,_ he thought, _I’m really in deep for one night that didn’t really include much conversation._

“Mornin’,” he said, his accent thicker than usual with sleep and his inability to concentrate on toning it down.

“Mornin’,” said Jim, trying to imitate Bones’ accent.

Bones smirked and Jim outright laughed.

“That was terrible, D –” said Bones, cutting himself off before he said the last word that had seemed to form as if it were the most natural thing on the planet.

The kid was driving him insane. His laugh was so infectious that Bones would do anything to get it to return, bubbling out of him like he had an endless supply that he never had to conserve. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm when he spoke, no matter how trivial the matter seemed to be to other people. Bones wanted to know what the man looked like in every situation ever. What he looked like when he was drunk, what he looked like when he was tired, when he was out of breath, when he was truly excited. The only expression Bones never want to see on Jim’s face was sadness.

“So, what are we going to do today?” asked the prince, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard.

Bones didn’t answer his question, electing instead to run his eyes over Jim’s toned torso again.

“Bones,” said Jim, with a knowing smile, “you too busy enjoying the view to talk to me?”

“Never,” said Bones, with a smirk, moving so that he was sat next to Jim, shoulders touching.

“Well then, what are we going to do today?” he asked again.

“I hate to break it to you, Jimmy my prince, but we don’t exactly have the whole day to ourselves,” said Bones, hating that it was true even as he said it, “I have to see my advisors and you have to play host.”

“True,” said Jim, leaning his head against Bones’, “but I was instructed to entertain a group of other royals my own age today, and I don’t know why that couldn’t include you.”

“That’s very true,” said Bones, putting his arm around Jim’s shoulders, “and trade relations are very important between Georgia and Iowa.”

The two men smiled and laughed, neither wanting to admit quite how deeply they’d fallen.


	3. Bones' Breakfast

The Prince of Iowa arrived to the state breakfast after the ball at nine o’clock, smiling and greeting people as he always did and using his effortless charm to enchant Princesses and the mothers alike.

The King of Georgia arrived for breakfast at half past nine, his suit making him look like he had stepped off a catwalk instead of his room (or rather Jim’s room, but only the two of them knew that). He smiled and chatted, greeting everyone in kind and then took his seat at the table, next to the Princess of Illinois and opposite Jim.

He ate with gusto, enjoying the food that Jim’s palace cooks had provided and the conversation that the man himself offered. They looked for all the world like two young men engaged in the sort of chatter that was occurring all around the table, but it was so much more. With every sentence, Bones was realising more and more about the man, more and more that only made Bones like him more.

After breakfast, his advisors crowded round him, talking about the links that they had made with other advisors and which princesses he needed to dance with at the upcoming ball that evening – which was to be the last that the Kingdom of Iowa would hold in this string of banquets. As they spoke in hushed tones, Bones glanced around the room, looking for someone else. 

But he couldn’t see Jim anywhere.

 _I guess he’s caught up in other affairs,_ thought Bones, the thought upsetting him more than it should have, more than he admitted to himself that it did.

“Excuse me,” said a voice behind them, clipped and precise.

Bones turned to find the Prince of Pennsylvania standing there, back straight and gaze level.

“Yes, Prince … Spock, isn’t it?” he said, smiling, though inside he wished that the man had been Jim, with his open and warm personality.

“Yes, King Leonard,” he said, formally, “Prince James is taking several dignitaries our age into the city this morning and was wondering if you would like to accompany us. He is sorry that he cannot deliver the message himself, but he assisting the Prince of Michigan.”

“Thank him for the very kind offer, and thank you for delivering it,” said Bones, mustering all of the formality that he shared with the royals that he had never met, “please inform His Highness that I would be glad to join your expedition.”

“Thank you, your majesty,” said Prince Spock, with a slight bow of his head.

King Leonard nodded and turned back to his advisors.

“I am afraid I must leave you gentlemen,” he said, “continue to do your superb jobs and I shall return in time for the ball.”

“Yes Your Majesty.”

Maybe today wouldn’t be as bad as Bones had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> Sorry that it's:  
> a. not being regularly updated  
> b. going downhill a bit
> 
> Anyway, there's more, but this is the next chapter.


	4. Steal Me

Bones had seen Jim across the room just after Spock had spoken to him, and had headed over to see what was going on.

“So, you stealing me away?” he asked in Jim’s ear when the man was free.

“Absolutely,” laughed Jim, “but today we’re only going into Des Moines.”

“The city?” asked Bones, wondering what they were going to do there since they were all practically celebrities, especially Jim in Iowa.

“Yeah,” he said, eying Bones as subtly as he could, “so, though I am loathed to ask you to remove such flattering clothing –”

“You didn’t seem loathed last night,” murmured Bones, interrupting the Prince’s train of thought.

“– you need to go and change into normal clothing,” said Jim, finishing his sentence in a rush and giving Bones the daggers.

“Alright,” said Bones, “I shall change for you, my Prince.”

Now, Bones was jogging down the stairs to meet Jim in the grand entrance hall of the palace, dressed simply in a pair of old jeans, some red converse and a blue hoodie over a t-shirt. He had his wallet jammed into his back pocket and his phone in another.

As he came down the grand staircase, he saw the rest of the party. There was Princess Carol of Florida, who was dressed simply in a sundress and aviators, and Prince Montgomery of Michigan, who was wearing jeans and a red polo shirt. Princess Uhura of Maryland was looking as attractive as ever in her denim mini-skirt and a strappy crop top, showing off some of her toned midriff. Prince Hikaru of California was wearing jeans and a checked button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up past the elbow. The young Prince Pavel of South Dakota was also present, looking adorable in a slightly oversized hoodie and jeans. 

Of course, Prince Spock was there, dressed in chinos and a shirt, but with an air of formality about him.

And Jim.

Bones looked at Jim less subtly than he would have liked, but he couldn’t resist. Dressed in jeans that hung just a little low on his hips and wearing a t-shirt that showed off the young man’s lean frame to perfection, the man looked like he had just stepped off a catwalk.

With a pause on the bottom stair to assess the group dynamic, Bones joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a tad short!


	5. Camper Van

Bones arrived just as Jim considered going to look for him. Somehow, though he had changed from a perfectly tailored suit into a set of grubby jeans and a hoodie, the man still looked heavenly.

“Good morning,” he said, his accent barely touching the words.

“Good morning,” said Prince Montgomery, his Scottish accent much stronger than Bones’.

There was a chorus of other good mornings and greetings before the party settled down again.

“So, shall we go?” said Jim, holding open the ornate oak door.

“Sounds great,” said Bones, his accent coming back slightly as he talked to Jim.

The eight of them went out into the bright Iowa sunlight, feeling the warmth on their skin as they talked. Sitting there was a bright yellow VW campervan.

“Nothing too obvious then?” said Bones, “for a quiet trip into town.”

“Ah, Bones,” said Jim, not noticing the glances as he used the nickname, “this campervan belongs to Jim, who quite frequently goes into town from a farm in the near vicinity.”

“Clever,” said Bones, “so what are our covers?”

“You, my dear King, are my old university friends who are in town for some fun!”

“You really have thought of everything,” said Bones, “except that there are eight of us and campervans seat four or six people max.”

“We’ll just have to get cosy,” said Jim, and Bones didn’t miss the teasing tone in his voice.

Jim opened the door and Spock climbed in first, followed by Carol, who sat on his knee, then Uhura and Scotty, who crushed up into one seat together, and finally Hikaru, who managed to bag a seat all to himself.

The front door allowed Jim to sit in the driver’s seat and Pavel into the passenger seat, leaving only Bones stood awkwardly outside the van.

“I won’t fit,” he said, certain that Jim had already thought of this.

“Of course you will,” said Jim, patting the armrest between his and Pavel’s seats, “hop up here.”

The bastard thought Bones with smile as he clambered over Jim to sit himself there.

“If I die, I expect a fantastic eulogy from you about how I was the best person ever,” he joked.

“Absolutely,” said Jim, sounding slightly too serious.

Bones smiled and they set off, the campervan juddering down the driveway, heading for the centre of Des Moines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to upload this new chapter. :(


	6. Des Moines

They made it into Des Moines, laughing and joking. In the short time it had taken them to drive there, Bones had learnt a lot about the other people in the camper. Prince Hikaru preferred to be called Sulu, finding his given name to be too close a tie to a land he’d never lived in, and wore a promise ring for a man whom he could never be with. Chekov, who had first been introduced to Bones as Pavel, had risen quickly to the first prince of the land after losing his two older brothers in a plane crash. Uhura was a linguist and spoke about seven different languages fluently, not to mention those that she spoke only conversationally. Spock gave very little away about his life, but Bones now knew that the man had troubles with the other nobles in his Kingdom because his father had married the daughter of a farmer. Prince Montgomery threatened to drown Bones in any available water source if he called him ‘Montgomery’ ever again, instead insisting on the name ‘Scotty’.

They piled out of the campervan, shutting doors and grabbing bags. Carol grabbed Spock’s arm, ignoring the man’s slight blush, although it was possible that only Bones noticed that. Uhura began babbling on in Gaelic to Scotty who responded in kind. Sulu and Chekov were talking about complex mathematical formulas, and Jim was leading the way, pulling Bones along by his hand. By the time they made it down the lift and into the shopping complex, all eight of them were engaged in a conversation about what they would do if they found out that they only had a month left to live.

“I’ll tell you what I’d do,” said Sulu, when Scotty had finished talking about all the alcohol that he’d consume, “I’d screw California. I’d dump my prince-ship and run away with the man to whom I’ve promised my heart.”

Uhura and Carol went ‘aw’ right on cue, but Bones was too busy watching Sulu’s eyes. The man was clearly making a consummate effort to keep his head still, but his eyes flicked around as he talked.

 _Ah,_ he thought, _I see that the promise ring on Chekov’s hand pertains to the same promise. ___

__He really hoped that they’d get their happiness one day._ _

__Jim was leading them all towards an ice cream place that he loved, weaving through the crowds and waving easy hellos to some of the shop owners._ _

__“Come to the city often?” asked Bones, walking up beside him._ _

__“Oh yes,” said Jim, “I come in once every two days, every day some weeks.”_ _

__“A very busy princeling,” said Bones, leaning close, so that only Jim could hear him._ _

__Jim gave him a look that was part lust and part annoyance._ _

__“No one here knows,” he said, “don’t forget that.”_ _

__“But of course,” said Bones with a little bow, “your secret is safe with me.”_ _

__“Well, and everyone else with us,” said Jim, looking back at the other people in their group._ _

__They were laughing about something Chekov had said, some idiom that hadn’t gone quite right, and the young man was blushing. Everyone assumed it was from embarrassment, but Bones suspected it had more to do with the ‘friendly’ arm that Sulu had around his shoulders._ _

__“You lot are crazy,” he said, shaking his head._ _

__“And you need to lighten up a bit more, My L–” said Spock, halting himself just in time, “Leonard.”_ _

__The finish was rather lame, but no one around seemed to notice._ _

__“I am as light as I’m getting, Spock,” said Bones, “without a double espresso.”_ _

__“Then let’s get you one,” said Carol, “so you can stop raining on everyone’s parade.”_ _

__The younger royals raced off towards a coffee house, Jim and Bones following at a more languid pace._ _

__“I’m not sure I like the thought of you being anyone else’s Leonard,” said Jim, voice low, but serious._ _

__“Well, I’m not,” said Bones, “and if I was, it wouldn’t be him.”_ _

__Jim laughed, eyes sparkling. Bones had a sudden impulse to go and learn a bunch of awful puns, the kind he knew would send Jim into spasms of hilarity._ _

__They caught up with the rest of the group just in time to hear their coffee orders._ _

__“I’ll have an iced latte, please,” said Carol, flashing a smile that had the boy behind the counter practically drooling._ _

__“An iced lemonade for me, please,” said Uhura, “could do with a long cold drink.”_ _

__The boy was now looking at Uhura’s toned arms and flat stomach._ _

__“I’ll have an Irish coffee, but made with Scottish whisky,” said Scotty, “if you can, please.”_ _

__“Scotty,” reprimanded Uhura, “it’s not even lunch yet.”_ _

__“Fine,” he said, turning back to the barista, “filter coffee with milk please.”_ _

__“Same for me, please,” said Spock._ _

__“Can we have a caramel latte each, please,” said Sulu, Chekov smiling beside him._ _

__“Yeah,” said the boy behind the counter, “is that everything?”_ _

__“No, we’re with them too,” said Jim, stepping forward._ _

__“Oh, hey Jim,” said the boy behind the counter, “am I adding your usual to the order then?”_ _

__“Yeah,” said Jim with a smile, “plus a double shot of espresso, please.”_ _

__“Okay,” said the man, “that’s $21.10.”_ _

__“That’s cheap,” said Carol, not able to stop herself._ _

__“Well, yeah, compared to what campus coffee shop prices used to be,” laughed Sulu, “do you remember when they tried to charge us $60 just for drinks, and we all just looked at one another and then legged it?”_ _

__They all laughed, although that had never happened and then went to take their seats at the table._ _


	7. Coffee For All

Bones leant back in his chair and watched the group around him. They were very diverse, coming as they did from all corners of America, but they were similar in many ways too. Sulu and Jim both laughed the same way, throwing their whole bodies into it. Spock and Chekov were both highly intelligent and inclined to reserve comment until they had fully thought through what they were going to say. And Uhura and Carol were both highly intelligent and interesting, unlike many of the princesses whom he had met.

“So,” he said, voice quiet, “how many of you have actually been to university?”

It was not uncommon for the royals not to send their children to further education, preferring instead to chuck them straight out into real life diplomacy lessons, but many princes and princesses went to university as well. Even so, Bones was surprised when everyone round the table nodded that they had.

“Really?” he said, interested, “what did you all study?”

“I studied Russian and Linguistics,” said Uhura, “at the same university as Carol, actually.”

“Yeah, we became roommates in second year,” said Carol, “I was studying biochemical weaponry.”

Bones looked at the young woman, dressed in a yellow summer dress, her blonde hair loose around her head. She certainly didn’t look like she could kill a man with a couple of plants.

“I studied business management,” said Spock, one of the few personal things that Bones had ever heard the man speak, and he appreciated it with a nod.

“I did an open university course in engineering,” said Scotty, “because mum and dad didn’t want me to leave home and not attend their dumbass balls. I actually have three degrees now, all in different areas of engineering, ‘cause you can do accelerated one year courses if you already have a degree in another area of engineering.”

“Bloody hell,” muttered Jim, under his breath, “if I’d known you guys were intelligent I’d’ve brought some others with us to make me look better.”

“I have a degree in mathematics,” said Chekov.

“You’re being too modest,” said Sulu, “you have a doctorate in it.”

Chekov blushed, but smiled all the same.

“I myself have merely a masters in PPE,” said Sulu with a slightly disinterested tone.

Bones understood; it was clear that Sulu had wanted to study something else altogether, but had been coerced into a PPE course by his parents.

“I took a business and economics course,” said Jim, “but only a bachelors.”

“There’s nothing only about it,” muttered Bones.

“What about you, Leonard?” asked Uhura, “did you go to uni?”

Bones had forgotten that this question was bound to come up when he began this conversation.

“Yes,” he said carefully, “I did.”

“Well, what did you study?” asked Carol.

“Umm …” he began, “Biochemistry and Genetics.”

Unfortunately, at the same time that he spoke, Jim also began to talk.

“Medicine,” he said, then looked in a surprised fashion at Bones.

Goddammit, if he didn’t look adorable too.

“You didn’t study medicine?” he asked, his voice uncertain.

Bones knew what he was worried about. Plenty of royals lied to each other to get either trading rights, or a night in your bed, and Jim was now worried that Bones was one of them.

“Yes, I did.”

The confused expression on Jim’s face was the cutest around the table, with the possible exception of Chekov’s scrunched brow. 

“I don’t usually tell people, because they go weird on me,” he said, “weirder than they already are around me. But I studied for two degrees at once.”

There were puzzled faces round the table again, and some awe on the youngest faces. Bones sighed internally, wishing that he hadn’t brought the topic up. Now he was not only a higher rank, technically, but he also had more degrees to his name than anyone else round the table. And what was worse, they knew it.

“So, you have a masters in Biochemistry and Genetics, as well as a MBBS?” asked Sulu, looking impressed.

“Yes,” said Bones, lying by omission about the other things.

Jim had his head tilted slightly to one side, but he didn’t say anything, merely whistled.

“Well then, clever clogs,” he laughed, “I guess that explains the espresso addiction.”

“I don’t have an addiction,” said Bones, laughing slightly.

“I saw you have one this morning with your toast,” said Uhura.

“He was eating eggs when I saw him have one,” said Sulu.

“He had one delivered to his room before we left,” teased Jim.

“Alright,” said Bones, “I might have a love of coffee shots that’s a hang-over from my uni years. But I’m not addicted.”

“Okay,” said Jim, with a raise of one eyebrow and a little huffing laugh.

Bones shoved him slightly, but smiled all the same.

The group laughed, and then Carol spoke.

“Hey, guys, how about we meet up for lunch, because Uhura and I want to go and grab some stuff.”

“Can I come with you?” asked Scotty, his accent thick, “I need to do some chores for my mum while we’re out.”

“Of course,” said Uhura, jumping in before Carol could speak.

Her friend gave her the eye, but said nothing, because Spock was talking.

“I too would be interested in joining you,” he was saying.

“Great,” said Carol, a little too enthusiastically, which caused Uhura to raise an eyebrow.

The four of them stood up and left, but not before Uhura gave Bones her phone number.

“Text us when you’re ready for lunch, and we’ll meet up somewhere, okay?” she said, punching in her number.

“Will do,” smiled Bones.

“We’re gonna go too,” said Chekov, shyly, “I want to show Sulu a little Russian supermarket I found last time we were here.”

“Alright,” said Bones, giving Sulu his number, “I’ll text you too.”

“So it’s just me and you,” he said when everyone else had left, giggling and laughing away.

“Just us,” said Jim, smiling his big smile.

“Then, princeling, let us dance again.”


	8. Too Fun

Jim and Bones stood, tipping heavily, and left the café, walking in the opposite direction to the other royals. They fell naturally into step, their uneven stride lengths evening out. 

“So, shopping?” asked Bones, “you need anything?”

“No,” said Jim, “I only come out here to get away.”

“From responsibility? Or from the princesses?” Bones muttered the last word as if he was cursing.

“Well, there’s only so much ‘I wanna give everyone a pony’ I can take,” said Jim, imitating the most annoying of the princesses that they had both danced with the night before.

“I’m sure you can take all sorts,” said Bones, with an appraising glance at Jim.

“You’re bad,” said Jim, shouldering Bones slightly.

“And I know it,” smiled Bones, looking wicked.

“Alright then,” said Jim, grabbing Bones’ elbow, “let’s find you something sexy.”

“I’m sexy enough,” winked Bones, but allowed himself to be dragged into the shop Jim was heading for.

“Damn straight,” said Jim, “but there are somethings that can make you even sexier.”

“Like?” said Bones.

“One of these?” said Jim, holding up a leather jacket, “Biker Bones?”

“What makes you think I don’t have one?” Bones raised one eyebrow and looked at the younger man.

“Uhh…” Bones watched as Jim’s mind span to other places and then back again, “you have one?”

“Oh yeah,” said Bones, smirking, “and the bike to match.”

“You are driving me wild,” said Jim, taking a step towards Bones.

“It’s much too fun, little prince,” said Bones, slipping his arm around his shoulder.

“You taunt me,” said Jim, “but it is too fun for me to make it stop.”

“Good.”

Bones slipped his hand into Jim’s back pocket and they walked around some other racks, looking at items that neither of them would ever wear.

“Where do you get your suits?” asked Bones.

“Tailor made, baby,” said Jim, “tailor made.”

“I’ll tell you something,” said Bones, “that gold tie from yesterday was not   
flattering. It looked much better round the door handle.”

Jim blushed and looked away.

“I know it’s not that attractive, but was it really that bad?”

“Gold waistcoats should go with mostly _black_ ties, not mostly gold ties,” recommended Bones.

“Know a lot about fashion?”

“Something to do,” said Bones, offhandedly.

“Yeah, in all the free time between your multiple degrees,” Jim said, raising one eyebrow.

“Gotta fill the gaps somehow.”

“You fill everything very well,” said Jim, squeezing Bones’ butt slightly.

“You really want to go there in public?” said Bones, putting his hand back into Jim’s back pocket, “or have you forgotten last night?”

“It was unforgettable,” said Jim.

“For all the right reasons, I hope,” said Bones.

“But of course,” said Jim, “you were fantastic.”

“Thanks.”

“Aren’t you going to repay the compliment?”

“But you were very, very bad last night,” winked Bones.

“Why didn’t you punish me then?” asked Jim.

“I’m saving it for next time,” said Bones.

Both men held their breath for two seconds as they realised that Bones had said there was going to be a next time.

“Next time?” asked Jim, voice slightly husky.

“I’d have said tonight, but God knows when we’ll next be able to slip away.”

“How about now?” asked Jim, “changing rooms are just over there.”

“My my, you’re an adventurous little prince, ain’t you?” said Bones, spinning until he could grab both of Jim’s hips and press them against his own.

Grinding slightly, he smiled at Jim’s expression.

“But you’re too fun to play with,” said Bones, moving away again.

“My liege,” muttered Jim, ever so slightly.

“Much too fun to play with.”


	9. Aftershave

Bones and Jim were still flirting with each other in Von Maur when his phone rang.

“What?”

“That’s not a very nice way to answer to phone,” said Chekov’s voice on the other end.

“It’s the only way I’ve got, Chekov,” said Bones, raising his eyebrow at Jim, “you guys ready for lunch.”

“Yes, Hikaru and I have already spent too much.”

“Really?”

“Well, a lot, anyway,” laughed the man.

“Alright then,” said Bones, “We’ll call Uhura.”

“Yeah, we don’t have her number.”

“Okay, where do you guys want to eat?”

“Where’s good?” asked Chekov.

“Not sure,” said Bones, “why don’t you meet us here and then we’ll decide together.”

“Okay, but where are you?” said Chekov.

“We’re in Von Maur, and we’ll meet you by the aftershaves.”

“Okey dokey, we’ll meet you there.”

Bones hung up.

“Chekov and Sulu are coming here, to meet us, and we have to call the others.”

“Alright,” said Jim, “but I’ll miss our alone time.”

“Right then,” said Bones, dialling the Uhura’s number.

“Hey! King Party-boy,” came Uhura’s excited voice from the other end.

“Are you drunk?” asked Bones.

“No, I’m on a sugar high,” said Uhura, “and I’m excited to be with Carol again.”

“Right, well, Chekov and Sulu are meeting me and Jim in Von Maur to work out where we are going for lunch.”

“Okay, we’ll meet you there then,” said Uhura, “what department?”

“Aftershave,” said Bones.

“Be there soon!”

“Bye.”

Bones hung up.

“So, they’re all coming here then,” said Jim with a pout.

“Yeah,” said Bones, “look like we ain’t getting anymore alone time soon.”

“Well then, let’s make the most of now,” said Jim, pulling Bones into the disabled bathroom and kicking the door closed.

He pulled Bones against him and locked lips, breathing in his scent as they crushed together in the space. A few minutes later, Bones pulled away.

“They’ll be here by now,” he breathed.

“One more minute,” panted Jim.

“Come on,” said Bones, taking his hand and leading him out of the room, but not before he checked to see if anyone was looking, which they weren’t.

They were checking out aftershave samples when Uhura and Scotty arrived talking nine to the dozen about something. 

“Hello guys,” said Scotty, “will you tell Uhura that she is wrong?”

“I value my life I’m afraid,” said Jim, laughing.

“But she’s trying to say Italian is better than Mexican,” groaned Scotty, “that’s so untrue it hurts.”

“I have to agree with him,” said Bones, “Mexican is much better.”

“Uh, God,” said Uhura, throwing her arms in the air, “another fool.”

They were still laughing when Carol and Spock arrived.

“Hi,” said Carol, “we still debating Italian over Mexican?”

“Yeah,” said Bones, “for some reason.”

“I too find the need to decide that we agree with Uhura perplexing,” said Spock.

“Quite,” said Bones, not knowing how to talk to the man.

“Come on,” said Carol, pulling Spock away, “you should help me pick some new perfume.”

Spock let himself be pulled away, and Jim followed Scotty to see if they had any of his favourite aftershave in.

“Hey, Leo,” said Uhura, moving towards him.

Bones made a soft noise to show that he was listening.

“You should go over to that stand,” she said quietly, pointing to the table upon which stood Leo’s aftershave, “and put some more of that on.”

“Why?” said Bones, brow furrowing.

“Because currently you smell a lot like that one,” she pointed to another table, “which is endorsed by the one and only crown prince of Iowa.”

Bones looked at her, “what?”

“Oh, you can’t hide from me,” said Uhura, “I know what’s going on.”

Bones didn’t say anything, but in the excitement of Sulu and Chekov’s arrival, he slipped over to the table and took Uhura’s advice.


	10. Little Jimmy

“So, where are we going?” asked Carol as they headed out of the building and into the sunshine.

All of them put on a set of sunglasses and they bounced across the road like any group of teenagers, Bones walking at the back and herding them like cats towards the restaurant Jim recommended. He led them down through a series of small streets and to a little Italian place. The minute he was through the door, a cry of delight came up from the little, balding man at the back of the restaurant.

“Little Jimmy!” he cried, his Italian accent still thick, “been too long, yes?”

“Absolutely, Ovidio,” cheered Jim, embracing the small man, “I should have come back sooner.”

“Yes, yes, you sit,” he said, waving them to a table along one side of the restaurant, “I bring menus and Dona.”

“Dona?” said Bones, slipping into the far corner seat and looking out across the restaurant.

“His wife,” said Jim with a sparkling smile, “she’s a wonder.”

“Jimmy!” came another call from the back of the restaurant.

“Dona!” exclaimed Jim, throwing his arms first in the air and then around the shoulders of a short, pretty Italian woman.

Bones understood why Jim hadn’t sat down; he’d only have been forced to stand up again to hug the lady. He looked so happy there, among his people, among real people, where he didn’t have to be very uptight.

The way Jim sparkled, like an emerald in the sun, as he laughed and smiled and joked with the lady. Her husband came back bearing enough menus for one each and joined in the joking quickly, everyone there speaking in rapid Italian. Uhura smiled occasionally, but frowned just as frequently.

“Saying unsavoury things?” asked Bones, leaning in close.

“No, just in jokes that I don’t understand,” said Uhura.

“I am sorry,” said Ovidio, “I should have brought over your menus earlier.”

He handed one out to each person with a smile and a polite comment.

“Thank you,” said Bones, with a nod.

“Ah, a quiet man,” said Ovidio, “the perfect friend for our Jimmy.”

He said it like he’s their son, and also like he knows.

Bones smiled, “Thank you, I hope so.”

“So polite,” said Dora, coming over, arm linked with Jim’s.

“Well, in an establishment so fine, it’s only right and proper,” said Bones.

“Fine? Now you are the one that is fine here, young man.”

She gave him an appraising look and smiled.

“Young? Oh you complement an aging man,” Bones leaned forwards, “I found grey hairs this morning.”

“You wait, one day you won’t find any hair,” laughed Ovidio.

Everyone laughed along.

“We’ll let you get on with your menus,” said Dona, pulling her husband away.

“Right southern charmer,” said Uhura as Jim slipped into the seat opposite her.

“I do my best, ma’am,” said Bones in his best farmer accent.

“You ought to be careful wielding a weapon like that,” said Carol, “you could kill a girl with that drawl.”

“Oh, I intend to,” said Bones with a wink.

Jim laughed harder than everyone else, though not noticeably, unless you were listening for it which Uhura was. She was certain that Bones would make more than a good ‘friend’ for Jim, and that he had and undoubtedly would again.


	11. Dance, Cinderella, Until You Sleep

The eight of them laughed their way through dinner, joking and jesting together, as if they had known each other all of their lives. Some of them had a little to drink, but mostly, they drank mocktails. 

“… so he tripped into the river,” finished Sulu, making everyone laugh.

“Sulu, you tell stories like no one else,” chuckled Uhura.

“That he does,” said Chekov, smiling at the man.

The look was not lost on anyone round the table.

“We going anywhere after this, or just back to the palace?” asked Spock, lowering his voice on the last word.

“Well,” said Jim, “unfortunately, we have a ball tonight, so we best be getting back, because we need time to get ready.”

“Pointed look at me much?” said Uhura and Carol simultaneously.

“Oh no,” said Jim, wide eyed, “I was thinking about myself.”

Jim paid and said a fond goodbye to the proprietors before they all left, going back out into the afternoon sun. With the sun folding towards the horizon, they headed back to the VW. Once again, Bones perched between the two front seats, Jim’s hands wandering dangerously close to his jeans. They piled out at the other side, laughing, but by the time they had stepped back through the large double doors, all the young people became once more the representatives of their kingdoms and went their separate ways with a polite nod at each other.

Jim was going to follow, but was intercepted by his father’s advisors and as such was pulled away to ready for the ball ahead.

Bones however made it up to his room, but once there found himself at a loss as to what to do. He settled for finding his swimming trunks and then heading down to the pool with a towel and a pair of goggles. He found his way with the help of a man stood in the entrance hall. Changing quickly and leaving his towel in the changing room, he dived straight into the pool and begun to swim lengths, his strong crawl making quick work of the Olympic sized pool. He enjoyed the cool water rushing over his skin and the ache of his moving muscles. It had been a long time since he had time to swim seriously, but his body remembered the hours in the pool. When he stopped at the end of the pool, he found that two hours had passed in the time he’d been there. He hauled himself out and went into the next room where two masseurs stood, ever ready to serve the dignitaries.

“Hey,” said Bones, “can I have a neck and back massage please?”

“Certainly sir, if you’d just like to lie down on the table,” said the taller man on the left. 

Bones did as instructed and was treated to half an hour of luxury massage which left him relaxed and content. Tipping the man well, he headed quickly back up to his room, where he showered and dried his hair, allowing it to fall naturally with only the sweep of a brush. Then he sat on the bed in just his pyjama bottoms, flicking through channels on the TV. Loud music blared out, filling the room for an instant before he managed to turn it down. Eventually, he found an old episode of NCIS and stayed with it, watching as the team hurried to solve the crime laid out in front of them. At the end of the show, Bones stood and dressed properly, pulling on a well-fitting suit over his pale blue shirt and tying his tie with elegant efficiency. He hated all the stuffy things his had to wear to formal occasions, but he put up with it for the good of his kingdom.

Dressed and ready, he merely threw on some aftershave and his watch and headed down to the hall for the last night of dancing. He arrived, alone, precisely on time and entered the room to the polite clapping of many people whom he had already been introduced to, as the steward announced him with great pomp and circumstance. He was less fond of these than he was of his outfit, but again, for the good of Georgia, he’d do anything. He stood to one side of the ballroom, along with his other reigning monarchs and smiled politely. Other nobility were introduced and he clapped, as everyone did, but his smile did not become unforced and real until the Prince of Iowa was introduced and once again Jim was in the room with him.

After that, the party became slightly less formal. Bones was still required to laugh at the jokes of unfunny people and smile at the requests to dance from unintelligent princesses, and a few princes. He danced with everyone, his grace on the dancefloor unsurpassed. He was standing alone, champagne glass in hand when Uhura glided over, smiling and excusing herself from a group of elderly kings.

“You look enchanting,” said Bones, taking her hand and kissing it.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” said Uhura with a laugh.

Bones didn’t think that he could even be compared to Uhura. She was wearing a floor length gown with a deep v-neckline. Her black and silver cutch bag matched her sparkling jewellery and she looked like a princess. Which of course is exactly what she was.

“How are you this evening?” she asked, turning so her back was against the wall and she was facing the way that Bones was, “you holding up okay, Leo?”

“I’ve been doing this longer than you,” Bones reminded her, “and yet I suspect I have never commanded a room like you do tonight.”

Uhura blushed, “thank you, Leo.”

“And how is the only man whose attention you care about?”

“I don’t know who you mean,” said Uhura, but relented when she saw Bones’ expression, “well, I’ve nearly convinced Mum and Dad that a trade agreement with Michigan is the best thing for all of us and as such, they are over there discussing the plans for a new treaty with Scotty’s parents.”

“Who of course will not allow it unless a marriage binds the two countries,” said Bones, marvelling at the beauty of her scheme.

“Precisely, and I will be willing to sacrifice myself for the greater good.”

They laughed.

“Then I expect an engagement ring next time I entertain you all at my humble home,” said Bones.

“Oh, I expect one before I leave tonight,” she winked and walked away to where she had seen Carol.

“Canny lass,” said Scotty’s voice from behind Bones’ left shoulder.

“Aye,” said Bones, then shook himself, “I mean, yes, and you’d better do right by her, Scotty.”

“I will,” said Scotty, “don’t you worry.”

Bones downed the rest of his Champagne and wandered across to where Sulu and Chekov were stood, conversing quietly.

“My boys,” said Bones, slinging an arm around both their shoulders, “I’m sorry to interrupt your discussion, but I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?” asked Chekov.

“About you two,” said Bones, drawing them away from the rest of the crowd and over to the less populated section of the room.

“Us two?” asked Sulu.

“Don’t pretend with me kid,” said Bones, “because I know.”

“How?” asked both men at the same time.

“It’s as obvious as a porcupine on a love seat,” said Bones.

“Ah,” said Chekov.

“Well, what about it, Doc, I mean Leo, I mean King Leonard,” said Sulu.

“I’m not being rude,” said Bones, “I’m just wondering why you don’t make it official, after all, Scotty and Uhura are doing it.”

“Scotty and Uhura are heterosexual, and their countries are not that far apart,” said Sulu.

“That’s true,” said Bones, removing his arms, “but you need to figure out for yourselves whether you care.”

He wandered away, leaving them there, alone again to converse. He went out into the middle of the room, and a princess asked for his hand to dance. He twirled her straight out, waltzing to the Mozart that was being played by the skilled strings in the corner of the room. He danced until his partner was quite out of breath and then began again the cycle of dancing that never seemed to end for him as countless partners pirouetted and whirled through his arms to Chopin and Haydn. 

He bowed low to the Princess of Alaska and kissed her hand.

“Thank you for the dance,” he said, voice low and filled with gravel.

She simpered and stepped away.

“Should I be jealous?” came a voice from behind, and Bones turned to find Jim stood there.

“Of …?” he asked, bowing low.

“Princess Chloe,” said Jim, taking Bones’ hand and leading him onto the dancefloor.

“Not at all,” said Bones, letting Jim lead as the waltz began, “she’s not my type.”

“A woman?” asked Jim.

“A brunette,” joked Bones.

“You wound me,” said Jim, serenely drawing Bones across the floor, their bodies pressed close together.

“I tried, but you are very flexible,” said Bones, moving very close to Jim’s ear.

Just as the music picked up, Bones heard what he had been listening for, the little moan that drove him wild.

“So you’re leaving tomorrow?” asked Jim, the plaintive tone in his voice not missed by Bones.

“Yes, unfortunately, we’re going back to Georgia after breakfast, but don’t worry, because I have a lot of plans, for before then, and then for after then,” said Bones, “being King has its uses.”

“Oh yeah,” said Jim, groaning slightly.

“You want to get out of here, to somewhere more kingly?” asked Bones.

“I’d love to, but leaving early two nights in a row is not a very princely thing to do,” said Jim.

“Okay, then what time is this charade supposed end?” asked Bones, his tone impatient and his voice low.

“Not until long after midnight,” said Jim, “we won’t get much time together tonight.”

“Balls to that,” said Bones, “I can’t wait that long.”

“You’re going to have to because there is no way I’m going to disappoint everyone who expects me to be my dad,” said Jim, his anger boiling to the surface slightly.

“You’re right,” said Bones, “it was unfair of me to ask you to do so.”

“That’s okay,” said Jim, but there was still a strained edge in his voice.

“Honestly,” said Bones, “you are nothing like your father; you are your own man and I personally prefer you.”

Jim laughed slightly under his breath.

“Thanks.”

“So, Cinderella, at midnight, will you come away with me?”

“Why yes, King Charming, I suspect I could sneak away.”

“Then you and I shall dance again,” said Bones, as the music came to a halt and some audience members clapped.

Bones walked off the floor and into the waiting embrace of his advisors.

“My Liege, we need …”

“My Lord, I recommend …”

“King Leonard, arguably, you should …”

“Let’s all take a break and come up with one coherent answer as to who I should dance with next.”

Bones left and grabbed himself a champagne, tossing it back before going back over to his group of advisors.

“So…?” he asked, “and there had better be an answer.”

“Princess Carol of Florida,” said every one of them in unison.

“Thank you,” said Bones, walking away.

He spotted Carol across the ballroom, looking resplendent in a red cocktail dress and black heels. She was wearing red lipstick and her hair in corkscrew curls.

“Princess Carol,” he said, keeping his voice in his King mode, suave and sophisticated, “my I have the honour of this dance?”

“The honour would be all mine, King Leonard,” said Carol, her smile sparkling as she took his arm and let him lead her out ono the dancefloor.

He began to turn her, wondering why on earth the music was always a waltz. Perhaps they could all only dance a waltz.

“How are you doing, Carol?” he asked as they danced.

“I am more than okay, thank you, Leonard,” she said, “more than okay.”

“Are you thinking of doing what Scotty and Uhura are doing?”

“Oh no,” she said, looking away slightly, “Spock is far too logical for that and intends to marry for the betterment of Pennsylvania.”

“And a jewel like you, shining like a ruby in its crown would not better Pennsylvania?” Bones asked, “a noble and intelligent woman like you for a queen could only be a good thing.”

“Thank you, Leonard, but we both know that Spock doesn’t think that way.”

“Then the man is a fool,” said Bones, “for to let the perfect one get away for tradition is a custom that I’d hoped we did not share with the monarchs of old Britain.”

“Unfortunately, Spock is all about the tradition, even though, or perhaps because, his father married a random woman from DC.” 

“Then I hope that you rule Florida with all the grace that you would’ve brought to Pennsylvania,” said Bones bowing as the music ended, “and know you are always welcome in Georgia or wherever my life may take me.”

“Thank you Leonard, that means a lot to me.”

Bones danced with more princesses and princes than he could count or cared to, until his feet ached slightly and his back was stiff from being so upright for such long periods of time. With a glance at his watch he realised that it was almost midnight and stole a glace across at where Jim was talking to his mother.

Jim caught his eye and winked, then turned back to his mother and clutched at his head. They had a hurried conversation, looked at the number of people already drifting out of the room and then his mother gave a single nod and Jim hurried out of the ballroom, glancing very slightly over his shoulder at Bones.

Bones told his advisors that he was tired and going to bed, and then left, following his younger lover away from the main staircase where most of the royals were heading. Once they were in a less used corridor, Bones hurried forwards and grabbed hold of Jim’s waist, pulling him backwards into his arms.

“I can’t believe I made it this long without touching you,” he practically growled in Jim’s ear.

Jim turned in the man’s grip, “then waste no more time.”

Bones obeyed, kissing Jim first hard and then softly, sweetly until the man’s legs could no longer hold him up. Bones pushed him against a wall and continued to kiss him, hands wandering over the other man’s body, feeling the muscles under his fingertips and trying to push their bodies even closer together.

“Upstairs,” gasped Jim when Bones eventually pulled away.

He pulled Bones away from the main staircase and to a small alcove in the wall, where the push of a button revealed another staircase built behind the wall.

“Very Phantom of the Opera,” said Bones, but he followed Jim upwards none the less.

The stairs came out directly opposite Jim’s room and they hurried through the door, eager to feel one another again.


	12. Bittersweet Bye Bye

It was a more subdued pair who staggered their entrances to the dining room at about nine o’clock the next morning. They sat down at the dinner table and ate their breakfasts in near silence, listening to their friends chatter. To Uhura’s hidden disappointment, Scotty had not proposed the night before, but Bones suspected that the Prince of Michigan wanted to propose in private, where he would be sure of her real feelings, not the feelings that she wanted to show the rest of the world.

After breakfast, Bones returned to his own room and packed up what little personal items were left into his bag, the rest having been done by his man-servant, whom he really hated having, and hating interacting with. It made him feel uncomfortable being in such a position of power over another person.

He was loitering in the room, wondering how best to get a moment alone with Jim before he had to leave, when there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” he said, opening the door.

Jim stood there, dressed in his most princely outfit for the farewells, almost awkwardly.

“Can I come in?” he asked in a way that made Bones certain he wasn’t after a quickie.

“Of course,” he said, moving back and letting Jim into the room.

“Bones, Leo … um …” he trailed off as he became unsure of how to phrase his next line.

“Shall I go?” asked Bones with a smile, “I got you this.”

He held out an iPhone.

“I’ve paid for the phone and the contract is registered in my name, so don’t worry on that score.”

“Are you buying me off?” Jim sounded sad, “I thought we had … thought it was –”

“I’m not buying you off,” said Bones, “I don’t know about you, but my phone records are policed quite regularly, even though I am King an so I should be free from all that rot. So this phone has got only one number in it, and this phone –” he held up an identical phone “— is the only one that has the number of that phone.”

“Private communication?” asked Jim with a smile, “I love it.”

“Absolutely,” said Bones, “I’ll need to talk to you when I’m back home; I’d miss you otherwise.”

Jim threw his arms around Bones and hugged tight.

“Keep it safe,” Bones said, touching the phone lightly, not wanting to admit just how much he wanted to talk to the prince every day.

“Always.”

Bones’ car was the last to leave the palace of Iowa, bound for an airstrip where a private plane was waiting to jet him back to his own palace in Georgia. He sat in the back, with his driver in the front, following the car full of his advisors. He slipped his headphones on and press play on his iPod, before being shocked by a buzzing in his pocket.

He pulled out his new phone and unlocked it, using his key code, the date that he and Jim had first danced.

_1 New Text Message_

He opened the message.

_Miss you already – J_

Bones looked out of the window for a moment, composing himself.

_I miss you too. – B_


	13. A Simple Question

_Hey Bones, how was your day – J_

_Good, yours? – B_

_Ugh, was being fitted for new waistcoats – J_

_Ha ha! Did they stick you with pins? – B_

_Yes :( and it hurt! – J_

_Good, you deserve it ;) – B_

_Why do I put up with you? – J_

_Because I put up with you? – B_

_I don’t know what you’re talking about. – J_

_Really? – B_

_I’m delightful to be around – J_

_Uh hu? Even when you’re being a tease? – B_

_Me? You’re the tease here, mister – J_

_Very much so, which is why it is all the more infuriating when you do it!! – B_

_Two exclamation marks? That’s dramatic – J_

_Coming from you? – B_

_Yeah, coming from me – J_

_Hey, Bones, can I ask you something? – J_

_Yeah, anything? – B_

_How important is being King to u? – J_

_What do you mean? – B_

_What would make u give it up? – J_

_What would you throw the throne away for? – J_

_Honestly…? – B_

_Always. – J_

_I would give up my right to the throne for a very special man – B_

_Someone in particular? – J_

_Yeah, my postman’s particularly attractive. – B_

_Seriously….? – J_

_If you’re asking if it’s you, that I would give it all up for, then there is a simple answer – B_

_And? – J_

_Yes. I’d give it all up for you. I’d leave it all behind for you in a heartbeat. – B_


	14. Bring The VW

_Hey, are you coming up this week for the set of banquets? – B_

_Yeah, why? – J_

_Would you bring the VW for me? – B_

_Will do. – J_


	15. Welcome to Georgia

Bones was worried. What is he was mistaken? What if Jim wouldn’t understand, didn’t want to understand? He was standing in the entrance hall of his palace in his royal finery and greeting everyone who flooded in through his hall in their travelling clothes. Most were not dressed in finery, opting instead for jogging trousers or jeans.

“Hello, Uhura,” said Bones, “you are looking fabulous, as ever, and is that an engagement ring I spy?”

“Yes, so keep your eyes up, you southern charmer,” said a Scottish voice behind her.

“Scotty, my friend,” Bones hugged them both, “congratulations, you two.”

“Thanks,” said Uhura, “I assume we’ve got a double room?”

“I assumed that your man would have got his act together by now, so yes, you have a double room,” he pointed to a man in a palace uniform, “Jack’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you, Leo,” said Uhura, reaching up to kiss Bones on the cheek.

Bones went back to fretting and looking around the area and greeting more dignitaries. Eventually, Carol arrived and they greeted one another with joy. Spock arrived and greeted Bones formally before heading to his room, tired after his journey. Sulu and Chekov arrived just after one another and greeted Bones warmly.

"Lovely to see you again boys," said Bones, "it's been too long."

"I couldn't agree more," said Sulu, "will there be the same entertainment as there was in Iowa?"

"I rather suspect that that's up to you, said Bones with a wry chuckle, “but, yes, if you mean city trips.”

“Great!” cried Chekov, before being reprimanded by his mother, who Bones hadn’t noticed arriving.

“Queen Catherine, forgive my inattention; I was merely excited to see old friends again,” said Bones, instantly becoming once again King Leonard of Georgia, “it truly is an honour to welcome you to Georgia. If I may be so bold, ma’am, may I suggest that you give your bags to the fabulous Sam who will take excellent care of them.”

“Why of course,” said the Queen of South Dakota, handing her bags to the waiting man, “thank you, Sam.”

“James will show you to your room and fetch anything you may require. And, once all the guests have arrived, I will be doing a tour of our gardens if you care to join us.”

“It would be my delight,” said Catherine, “but I’m off to take a shower, because flying really makes me sweat.”

“If you say so,” said Bones, “someone will show Prince Pavel, to his room too.”

“No need for that,” she said, “we both know he prefers to be called Chekov.”

“You’re right of course,” said Bones inclining his head slightly, “Chekov will be escorted to his room.”

“Is it near mine?” she asked.

“It is in the same wing but not the same corridor, so he will be close enough if you require him and far enough away that you don’t have to be thinking about what he’s doing all the time.”

“Or who, right?” asked the Queen, shrewdly.

“мама!” cried Chekov, blushing furiously.

Bones laughed as the group walked away.

 _Sir?_ Came a voice through his Bluetooth set.

“Uh hu?” Said Bones, wishing he didn’t have to wear the stupid thing.

 _Someone in a yellow VW campervan is trying to get onto the grounds._

“Blonde, blue eyes? Man?” said Bones, forcing his panic down.

 _Yeah_

“It’s Prince James of Iowa; let him on.”

 _Yes sir._

Bones brushed imaginary dirt from the front of his suit. He toyed lightly with the tie pin, feeling the curved ends of the bone cast in silver. He was still stood there, watching the empty space at the kerb when a shiny yellow VW pulled up and coughed to a stop. He took a slight step forward.

“Your Majesty,” said Jim, climbing out of the car and bowing low.

“Prince James, it is good to welcome you here,” said Bones, polite façade just stopping him from darting forwards and kissing the other man silly.

“It is good to be here, your majesty,” said Jim, avoiding Bones’ eyes.

“If you need something, don’t hesitate to ask,” said Bones, trying to insinuate something through his words.

“Yes Your Majesty.”

Something was definitely wrong.

“I’m be doing a tour of the gardens, if you’d like to join us,” said Bones, voice almost desperate.

“I’m afraid I would merely like to rest before tonight’s banquet, your Highness.”

“Of course,” Bones hid his disappointment below years of polite Kingship, “Geoff will show you up to your room.”

“Thank you,” said Jim, pushing past, carrying his luggage, “come on Geoff; let’s find the party.”

Bones bowed his head. He should have known that what had happened between him and Jim had only meant something to him. It was like every other fling happening in the American royal court, except Bones had foolishly let his heart get involved.

A sleek black car pulled up and Jim’s mum climbed out, handing her bags to the waiting man.

“Your Highness,” said Bones, bowing not one inch further than custom demanded.

“Your Majesty,” bowed Queen Winona, bowing slightly less than tradition demanded.

Bones made nothing of it, knowing that this wasn’t about politics.

“King Leonard, if I may speak with you alone?” she said, indicating a doorway that lead to a broom cupboard.

“You may naturally, but wouldn’t you like to speak in my office?” said Bones.

“It will not take long,” she said, walking over and entering the cupboard.

For a moment Bones considered letting her stay there alone, but instead he walked over and squeezed in beside her.

 _Like a lamb to the slaughter,_ he thought as she closed the door.

“Okay, I’m going to talk and you are going to listen. I know about your conversations with my son, and they stop here and they stop now. I will not let you corrupt my son with your filth because the Lord forbids it. It is no longer acceptable for the two of you to be alone. I refuse to let you near my son and whatever sick game you’re playing ends now.”

“DONE?” asked Bones fury boiling, “cause it’s my turn to speak. Firstly, why the HELL did you do this in a cupboard? It’s demeaning for both of us. Secondly you have NO RIGHT to tell me what to do, so please don’t EVER do so again. Thirdly, Jim can do what he likes because you did. You left your one year old son at home with one young girl whilst you swanned off to balls to show off your new husband who then spent the majority of Jim’s life beating him black and blue in hidden places. Also, being bisexual isn’t dirty or wrong or anything of the sort and insinuating that is BULLSHIT! And lastly, how the hell did you find out because I’m ninety percent sure that Jim didn’t tell you, which means that you breached his privacy in a BIG WAY!”

Bones opened the door and strode back into the entrance hall.

“Lucy,” he called, beckoning her forward, “please take Queen Winona’s bags up to her room, and then escort her there.”

“Yes, sire,” said Lucy, bowing low.

The Queen walked out of the cupboard with composure, but Bones dared not look at her for fear of flying off the handle again.

“Is everyone here?” Bones asked is aide.

The man looked down at his iPad.

“Yeah, everyone’s here.”

“Good, I’ll let you know when I’m starting the tour.”

Bones hurried upstairs and turned in the opposite direction from Winona and towards Jim’s room.

“Jim, open up!” said Bones through the door.

“Leave.” 

“Please?” begged Bones.

“Leave.”

“Okay, I’m leaving,” said Bones.

He trailed aimlessly away, back down the corridor thinking of a sunny day in a VW.


	16. Fix it, Uhura

“Uhura, Scotty, open up; I need help,” said Bones, “please.”

Uhura opened the door.

“Scotty isn’t here ri—” 

She was cut off as Bones fled past her into the room.

“What’s wrong?” asked Uhura, closing the door behind him.

“Nothing. Everything,” cried Bones, pacing the floor at the end of her bed.

“Sit down, and have this,” she said, pushing her drink into his hand.

He knocked the drink back and then put the glass down.

“It’s Queen Winona.”

“She’s a right bitch,” said Uhura, “she yelled at me after I accidentally spilled red wine when I was doing … aerobics in my room at Jim’s.”

Bones laughed slightly.

“According to Winona, I’ve spilt wine on her honour and Jim’s.”

“What?”

“She told me that I can’t talk to Jim, that I can’t be alone with him, and I’ve destroyed his innocence with my bisexual taint.”

“Oh my God!” cried Uhura, “Leo, you shouldn’t listen to her bile.”

“I’m not,” Bones sighed, “she talked to Jim; he won’t even talk to me.”

“Leo, it’s going to be okay,” said Uhura, rubbing Bones’ shoulder slightly.

“How can you say that?” Bones practically wailed.

“Because.” Said Uhura, “now, go and clean up and lead a tour of your fabulous gardens.”

“The calm in a raging storm, you are, Uhura. And a good friend. Thanks.”

Bones left with a final small smile and Uhura lay back.

There had to be a way to fix this.

 

“Jim?” asked Uhura knocking gently on the door.

“Who is it?” asked Jim’s voice from the room.

“Me, Uhura.”

“Come in.”

Uhura entered a room that was beautifully furnished in gold and blue, with a large window and a flat screen television mounted opposite the bed. There looked to be a door through to an exquisite en suite, but Uhura’s eyes were drawn by the forlorn figure of Jim lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“How are things?” said Uhura, falsely cheerful, “it’s been a while.”

“Everything is shit, Uhura,” said Jim, his voice catching slightly in his throat.

“I know,” said Uhura, lying down next to him.

“I was in Narnia, but now, the witch has killed Aslan.”

“The witch being …?”

“My mother.”

“So, Aslan is … Leo?”

“Leo, the lion,” Jim’ laugh turned into a muffled sob.

“I guess that makes sense,” said Uhura.

“But happiness isn’t coming tonight.”

“Jim, why don’t you go and talk to Bones?”

“Because my mother said I couldn’t, and you don’t disobey my mother.”

“Why?”

“Because then she becomes even more insufferable than usual to deal with.”

“Jim, I know that you love your mum, and your country, but I hope that one day, you’ll find the happiness that I have.”

Jim looked at her puzzled, until he noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

He looked at Uhura, a mixture of shock and embarrassment, across his face.

“You’re engaged?” he said, scooting closer, “and here’s me bothering you with my problems? Let me see the ring?”

Uhura held out her hand for examination and Jim whistled; the ring was beautiful and expensive, but understated, as Uhura would want it to be. 

“Bella, bella,” said Jim, smiling at his friend, “I’m so happy for you.”

“Well,” said Uhura, “I’m going to be having two wedding, so I’m in little girl heaven.”

“Two? Planning your divorce already?” Jim laughed.

“We’re having one for family first,” said Uhura, “and then one for the public.”

“I hope I can reach you through the adoring fans,” said Jim.

“You’re invited to the family one, dumbass!”

“Thank you,” said Jim, seriously.

“But so is Leo, so you’d better get your shit together.”

“But what should I do?”

“You have to decide. You have to decide between your mum and Leo, between duty and love and you have to decide if Iowa is worth losing Leo for.”

“Thanks.”


	17. Text Me

_Jim – B_

_Your mum talked to me. – B_

_She was quite rude, and I’m afraid to say, so was I. – B_

_Being Bi isn’t dirty Jim – B_

_You know that, right? – B_

_We don’t have to talk about us – B_

_We can talk about Uhura’s great news – B_

_She’s going to make a beautiful bride, don’t you think? – B_

_And we get to go to her family wedding – B_

_Anyway, if you don’t want to talk then I’ll leave you alone. – B_

_**Read 16:04**_


	18. A Pleasant Chat

Jim wasn’t sure what to do. Clearly the logical option would be to forget Bones and do as his mother, and Queen, commanded. But he didn’t want to. He could still feel Bones’ fingers ghosting across his hips and still smell his aftershave and still see the laughter lines that crinkled at Bones’ lips.

He knew that he was in the same wing as Bones and that the text messages that he’d read came from just down the hallway. He knew that Bones would take friendship if he couldn’t have anything more. And that in itself nearly broke Jim’s heart.

He sat up.

Had there been a knock at the door or had he been mistaken? At this stage, he was sure he’d open it if it was Bones.

“Jim, love?” came his mother’s voice.

“What?” Jim hoped the door concealed his bitter disappointment.

“Can I come in?”

“I guess.”

Winona swept into the room and sat down next to Jim.

“Honey, I have to ask: why on earth did you bring that dirty old Volkswagen and drive it from the airport yourself?”

“One, because it’s my car and I like it, and two because a friend asked me too.” 

“A friend?” Winona was instantly suspicious. 

“Yeah, Princess Uhura,” said Jim, carefully avoiding the truth but naming someone who he knew would lie for him. 

“Ah yes,” said Winona, standing again, “she’s very pretty, but unfortunately, she’s engaged.” 

“I don’t think it’s unfortunate at all,” said Jim, suddenly even angrier at his selfish mother. 

“Ah, no, of course not,” said Winona, standing, “remember to be ready for the ball tonight. I’ve heard that the ballroom here is quite spectacular.” 

And with that, she swept out again, leaving only the lingering trail of perfume and the fury in Jim to show that she had ever been there.


	19. A Ball, Cinderella, A Ball

Bones stood awkwardly by the doorway, nodding to each of the royals who bowed as they passed into the ballroom to be announced by the herald. Queen Winona predictably turned up her nose at him, and Jim couldn’t meet his eyes, but everyone else seemed to be excited for the first night of balls. Finally, everyone else had entered and it was Bones’ turn. 

His full, ridiculously long, title was used, and he entered the room to rapturous applause, even from Jim, he noticed, although only because it was customary. 

“Thank you all for coming,” he began, “I remember hating long speeches as a young prince so I’ll keep it down to three pages.” 

This got a chuckle from some audience members, and even Jim had a smile on his face, though it disappeared as his mother turned to look at him. 

“No, all I wanted to say, was that I am grateful for the support of so many of you today, and for the continued friendship that I find in our ranks. In the future, I hope I can become a King like my father, with you as my teachers, I know that I can become that man. But for now, let the dancing begin.” 

Bones stepped out of the spotlight and over to the side of the room. There was little uptake on the dancing front as the wind quartet began to play, but soon cautious young men asked ladies to dance and the dancefloor as filled with twirling couples in radiant colours. 

“Nice speech,” said Chekov, standing next to him, and watching across the room to where a cluster of people gathered round Uhura to admire her ring and to ask about wedding plans. 

“Thanks,” said Bones, absent-mindedly. 

“So, have you heard Uhura’s news?” asked Chekov, face lighting up slightly. 

“It’s fantastic, isn’t it?” said Bones, “she really deserves all of her happiness.” 

“Yes, she does,” said Chekov, almost wistfully. 

“And you two?” asked Bones, subtly. 

“Much as before,” said Chekov, “I only wish that this were a different time, in a different place. Maybe then we could have been happy.” 

“You could still be happy,” said Bones, “you know that right?” 

“Yes, we could, if the planets were to align, we could be happy,” said Chekov, “but I still miss him when we are apart, and going home to my own palace is almost insufferable without him.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Bones, laying his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” said Chekov, knocking back his champagne, “me too.” 

Bones was stopped from further comment by a slight tug on his arm. 

“Yes?” he said, turning. 

There stood a young girl, no more than eight, dressed in a pink party dress and looking shy. 

“Hi,” said Bones, crouching slightly, “Princess Charlotte, right?” 

“Yes, of England,” she said, lisping slightly, “and you are King Leonard.” 

“I am,” said Bones, with a winning smile. 

“I was wondering, if you’d maybe … like to dance with me?” said the princess, not looking at Bones in the eye. 

“Nothing would give me greater pleasure,” said Bones, placing his glass on a table behind him and taking her hand, “for it is only right that the King should dance with the prettiest Princess, isn’t it?” 

The girl giggled, and Bones whisked her onto the ballroom floor and began to dance. 

After he had almost stepped on her feet for the second time, he had an idea. Placing her feet on his, he began to dance again. Interacting with children made Bones happy, and somewhere deep inside, he had always wanted children, but he knew that he would probably never have them. 

Putting that thought to the back of his mind, Bones whirled around and around with the laughing girl.


	20. Chapter 20

Jim watched as Bones and the youngest Princess present danced as if they were the only two people on the dancefloor. The princess, whom Jim had seen nervously shifting round the room, completely out of place, was now grinning and dancing to the stiff music like a proper royal. Bones bent down and whispered something in her ear which caused the young girl to laugh, looking as cute as a button. Jim remembered something that had come up in conversation when he and Bones were texting. The King had said that he loved kids, and that he wanted some of his own one day, but he would never have any, because he didn't want to bring them up in such a rigorous structure, where the media would know all about them by the age of three. 

Jim looked at his friend's happy face as he danced and thought, not for the first time and certainly not for the last, that this life was unfair. How such a great man could be so close and yet so out of reach, and that he would never get one of his greatest wishes seemed to Jim to be a great travesty, because in all the years he'd never met someone who deserved happiness so much. 

Downing the rest of his champagne, he headed off to find Uhura, who was chatting to Sulu and Chekov. 

"Hey, Uhura," he said, smiling as he joined the conversation with his friends, "Sulu, Chekov." 

"Hey Jim," they replied, returning to their conversation about the amount of alcohol that they could consume without appearing drunk, which Jim joined in whole heartedly. There was no one who couldn't have at least five glasses of champagne without feeling any effects, which Uhura viewed as a sad commentary on the amount of alcohol that these young people had consumed in their short lifespans. 

Jim was stood with his back to the dancefloor, but Uhura could tell that this wasn't because he didn't want to be facing it, but that he wanted his mother to see that he wasn't facing it, because she was watching him eagle-eyed, but Jim was still turning round, whenever anyone passed behind him, which allowed him to sneak glances at Bones as the doctor danced without care.


	21. Never Apologise

Bones finished the fourth dance with the princess and bowed low. 

“Much as I would love another dance,” he said, “I can see your father over there, and I feel like he might like the next dance, darlin’.” 

“Thank you, your Highness,” she said, with a bow of her own, and then she skipped off towards her dad, who was smiling happily. 

Over her head, her dad mouthed, “Thank you.” 

Bones was happy to oblige the man, if it meant that he could dance with such a cute girl, and that he could bring her out of her shell. 

He stepped fully off the dance floor and took another glass of champagne from a helpful waiter. 

“Thank you, Lionel,” said Bones before he hurried over to Uhura and her mother. 

“Hello, Leo,” said Uhura, enjoying her mother’s shock at the familiar term. 

“Hi, Uhura, Queen Lilian,” said Bones, “could I speak with your daughter alone for a minute, please?” 

“Of course, I’m not her jailor,” said Lilian, “although, if you are not too full, I would like to dance with you later, King Leonard.” 

“It would absolutely be my honour,” said Bones, charming smile in place. 

With her mother gone, Uhura turned to Bones with a puzzled look. 

“Uhura, I’m going insane,” whispered Bones, “I can’t do this for much longer.” 

“Leo,” said Uhura, sympathetically, “have you talked to Jim yet?” 

“No, I tried texting, but I didn’t get any reply.” 

“Well, this is an official state function, so he’d probably be more open to talk to you, so long as you were talking about state issues.” 

“That’s a good point, Uhura,” said Bones, “how are you so wise?” 

“Putting up with Jim for this long does that to a woman.” 

They laughed, but then Uhura was called away to dance by her husband. 

Bones watched for a second as the two of them waltzed, dressed in complimentary clothing and completely in love. 

“Hey,” said a voice beside him. 

“Hi, Jim,” said Bones, looking across at him. 

“It’s better if we don’t look at one another,” said Jim, because my mum will think that we are talking about state business.” 

“But I don’t want to look at Uhura, beautiful though she is, I want to look at you, because you are more beautiful.” 

“Bones,” murmured Jim, “please don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

“It can’t get any harder, Jim,” said Bones. 

“The me of a week ago would have made an innuendo out of that, at your expense,” said Jim, with a slight laugh. 

“Yeah, and the me of right now would have kissed you silly for it,” said Bones, “but we can just be friends, right Jim?” 

“Bones,” said Jim again, and Bones could hear just how much the man was hurting inside.

“I’m sorry Jim,” said Bones, and he meant every word, “I won’t make this harder on you.”

“Bones,” said Jim, as the King made a move to leave, “I’m sorry. For everything.”

“Don’t be,” said Bones softly, “don’t ever be.”


	22. A Good Night

“Goodnight,” said Bones, for the hundredth time.

“Goodnight,” said his final guest.

Bones ducked out of the room, leaving his clean up team in full swing and headed back up towards his room. All the way there, he was running through his conversation with Jim in his head. Could he have played it differently? Maybe? Should he have? He didn’t know.

He pulled off his jacket, hanging it loosely off the back of his trouser press. Silk waistcoat and tie followed. Carefully hanging his trousers on the front, he stopped. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, as he stood in his suite in only his underwear. The lush carpet beneath his feet, the comfortable bed mere centimetres away and the wardrobe full of expensive clothes did nothing to comfort Bones as he sobbed. He would give it all away, all of it, for just one more night with Jim. Pulling himself together, Bones finished changing, pulling off his underwear and putting on soft pyjamas. With a soft sigh, he collapsed onto his bed, flicking on the TV for want of anything better to do. 

An old episode of NCIS filled the room with the sounds of gun fire. Bones smiled; leave it to television to cheer him up.

It was his fourth consecutive episode of NCIS when he nearly missed the knock on his door. He turned off the TV and, after a quick glance in the mirror to ensure that he didn't look like he'd been crying, opened the door.

Jim hurried past him and into the room.

Bones shut the door behind him and turned to look at Jim.

But no words were spoken. Jim pressed his body against Bones' and his hands rose instinctively to cup Jim's face as they kissed. Jim pushed Bones backwards until he collided with the door behind him. In one swift motion, Bones flipped Jim round, so that the younger man was pressed up against the door.

One hand went under Jim's thigh and the other round his shoulders as he lifted Jim. Instinctively, Jim wrapped his legs around Bones' hips and neither man broke the kiss as they moved backwards across the room to the bed.

Bones' logical brain didn't get another look in until the next morning.


	23. A Peaceful Easy Feeling

Jim woke, a peaceful easy feeling filling him from the toes upwards. The glow of the just dawning sun peeked through the semi-closed curtains. Breathing deeply, Jim listened to the bird song out side the window and felt calm. It wasn’t his usual state at the moment, but his brain couldn’t quite remember why. With a slow roll, he turned and laid his arm across Bones’ chest, matching their breathing with ease and feeling at once comforted and calmed. 

Then he sat bolt upright in bed. 

This. This was the reason why he always felt stressed at the moment. Bones. Or more precisely, the ban on seeing Bones, on talking to bones, on being with Bones. It was driving him crazy, and clearly, under the influence of alcohol, last night the craziness had got the better of him. 

With one arm, Bones pulled Jim back down against his chest. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve thought of everything,” he murmured, “you don’t need to leave yet, because there’s a staircase that leads directly from my room to yours, that I thought we could utilise before … before.” 

Bones faltered in his soft speech but rallied. 

“There’s a kind of alarm on your Mum’s door, so we’ll know when she leaves her room, and it is sufficiently far away that you can get back to your room faster than she can get there.” 

“You have thought of everything,” said Jim, caressing the other man’s arm slightly. 

Bones’ sad silence spoke volumes in the empty room, but neither man wanted to listen to what it had to say. This had been a casual encounter. It had to be, for the sake of both their hearts. 

But then the alarm on his mum’s room was tripped and Jim hurtled down the hidden steps, and once more Bones was left alone, and feeling very lonely in his own room.


	24. Getting Out

“I’m going out,” said Bones to his advisors at breakfast, “I’ll be back before lunch.” 

“We have a meeting with the King of Maine this morning to work out new trade relations.” 

“I’m never any use in those situations anyway,” said Bones, which they couldn’t argue with. His charm often didn’t work on men, and he found it hard to pretend to be interested when he wasn’t. 

“That’s true,” said one of them, “but it’s the principle of the thing.” 

“I thought the idea of me being King meant that I was in charge around here,” said Bones, downing an espresso. 

“Yes,” they said, obviously wanting to continue, but Bones cut them off. 

“Then I’m going out.” 

He stood up, and walked away from them, making it clear that the conversation was over. 

After changing into his leathers and slipping his helmet under his arm, he headed down the main stairs towards the garage. But he was caught at the bottom of the stairs by Uhura. 

“Where are you off to?” she asked, concerned by the expression that she saw on his face. 

“For some air,” said Bones simply, “on my bike, away from all of this shit.” 

“Leo,” she said, putting a hand on his arm, “just, make sure you come back, okay?” 

“Yeah,” said Bones and then he walked away, not wanting to look at his friend’s worried face. 

He ignored the porter who asked him if he would like a driver calling down, and headed over to where his bike was resting. 

Opening the garage doors, his porter nodded to him, and Bones roared out, leaving behind a trail of dust. 

The porter sighed. It had been a long time since the King had been in such a foul mood. Usually, they chatted for a bit before he took the bike out or went anywhere, but today he was in the dark place again. The last time he’d been that deep was after his father died. For weeks the newly made King barely spoke and when he did, it was only to order or criticise. 

The porter hoped that he would snap out of it soon, after all, you shouldn’t dwell on that which can’t be changed.


	25. Bad Biking

Revving the engine and haring round bends far too fast was the behaviour that Bones usually hated. It made all bikers look bad when the few who were stupid did it. But today, he took corners faster than anyone else he’d ever seen, and he could have been pulled over for speeding many times, but he wasn’t. 

Angry and panting, he stopped his bike in the car park of Sweetwater Creek Park. Leaving his gear in a locker there, he began to hike along the trail towards the creek with just a backpack over his shoulder. It didn’t take him long to get there, but it took him a lot of energy and he enjoyed the burn. 

Soon he had reached the creek and the sun was sparkling over the water, like flames across oil. Changing into his swimming trunks, he dove in, swimming in the cold water. Screaming underwater made him so calm, relieving the pressure of his daily life. And swimming made him calm too, arms aching and lungs throbbing, but mind happy. 

Eventually, he pulled himself out and, dripping wet, began to walk again, pulling the backpack on over his bare back, shoving his wet feet into boots. 

The sun dried his skin and when he reached his bike again, he dressed properly. A tamer ride back to the palace followed, and when he walked past the porter, he apologised for ignoring him earlier and told him to take the day off. 

And Bones definitely, one-hundred percent, didn’t look wistfully at the yellow VW in the corner.


	26. The Stars

There was lunch, and a meeting with a queen, and a tour of the palace and another ball. There was another angry escape to his room, and another series of NCIS episodes. Bu t there wasn’t another late night encounter. Bones was both depressed and relieved. His heart couldn’t take another night like that. 

Slipping into a fitful sleep, twisted dreams filled Bones’ head and caused him to wake gasping in a way that he hadn’t for many years. His breath came short and quick and his heart was beating ten to the dozen. Sweat poured down his forehead and stung his eyes until he wiped it away with the back of his hand. 

He pushed his feet into trainers and stood up, heading out of his room and down the hall. The lights were off and most of the curtains drawn, but Bones operated on auto-pilot, not so much seeing the objects around him so much as just knowing where they were. 

Silently, so as not to wake any of his guests, he padded down the stairs and out of the palaces large front doors. The sandstone steps outside were bathed in a pale moonlight and Bones walked down them to sit on the final step, feet resting on the gravel driveway in front, shoulder against the pillar to his left. 

He let his mind wander, as he always did after nightmares. The images he had seen had terrified him: friends being executed, children being tortured and Jim; Jim had been slaughtered brutally and Bones had been forced to watch, unable to help or close his eyes or turn away. 

Looking up at the sky, at the stars that hung like cherries from it, he breathed deeply, knowing that eventually, this feeling would leave, that he would feel well enough to go back inside and get back into bed for another snatched hour of sleep, until he woke, screams catching in his throat again. 

The last time he’d suffered from nightmares like this, he was grieving,. After he had failed to save his father’s life, after he had watched his life fade away as he held him in his arms, he had barely slept for weeks. Human beings can only go two weeks without sleep, but Bones had come close to breaking that record a couple of times. Scared to go to sleep, scared to close his eyes, scared to see his father’s last breath again and hear his voice from beyond the grave and hear it telling him that it was his fault that he was dead. 

Bones brought his mind back. He didn’t want to go there again. He didn’t need those nightmares again; he didn’t even want the nightmares that he had, let alone more of them. 

Rubbing his face, he felt the cool night air on his skin, a gentle faerie’s touch against his arms and neck. He liked the outdoors, and found it soothing to sit outside after stressful days. It was soothing to know that only you knew your weakness, that no one else had seen. 

Jim woke. 

The dark night around him seemed to press down on him, pushing the air from his lungs as he lay in his bed, knowing how close he was to everything he wanted but also to everything that he dreaded. He knew that there was a choice to be made, but he was afraid of making it. 

If you wake up in the middle of the night, chances are someone is looking at you. 

Jim had read that on the internet once in the middle of the day and dismissed it as nonsense, but lying alone in the dark having just woken up, it was hard to explain the logic to the primal area of his brain. He flicked on the light, but it merely lengthened the shadows of the unfamiliar room. 

He stood up and stretched. A hoodie was thrown on over his pyjamas, and trainers were pulled onto his feet. Grabbing his torch from his suitcase, he flicked off the light and flicked on the hand held torch. Then he left his room, heading for the outside. 

He walked along a couple of corridors before he realised that he had gone in completely the wrong direction when he had left his room and was forced to turn around. Passing the door to his room again, he managed to find the stairs, but not without laughing slightly at his own stupidity. 

Down the stairs and across the entrance hall to the front door he crept. Then he turned off his torch, put it in his pocket and open the door. 

Outside he breathed the air, filling his lungs with the crystal clear gas. 

He was about to walk down the stairs when he noticed the figure sat at the bottom. Silhouetted against the night sky, he looked pensive and lonely. Jim silently approached him and sat down next to him. 

“It’s a bit late to be out, don’t you think?”


	27. Talk To Me

Bones didn’t look round when Jim spoke, not trusting himself to look at him bathed in starlight. 

“I could ask the same question of you,” said Bones, his voice quiet, not wanting to scare the other man again. 

“Ah, but I asked first,” said Jim, teasing slightly. 

“In that case, I should answer,” said Bones, glancing at him out of the corner of his eyes, “yes, it is a little late to be out, but I enjoy the night air.” 

“You were scared?” asked Jim, and then wondered if he’d said too much. 

“There’s no need for me to be scared in my own home, but you were scared, weren’t you?” said Bones, “scared of the strange place?” 

“Kind of,” said Jim, “it sounds silly when you put it like that.” 

“No, it doesn’t,” said Bones, “it sounds exceedingly smart. The only reason that anyone comes to stay here is because they think it will further their own wealth; there is no reason to feel safe here.” 

“Why?” asked Jim, perplexed. 

“Because, any one of us could have ordered a hit on any of the others,” said Bones, “it has happened before.” 

“What? When?” said Jim, because this was a shock to him. 

“It was ... it was before your time, but your mother will remember,” said Bones, finally turning to look at Jim fully. 

His eyes caught the moonlight and reflected it, making his face shine. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he was looking at Bones with such an interested expression, that he felt the need to go on, even though he rarely told the story to anyone. 

“I was younger,” said Bones, “just half way through my medical degree. We were visiting the Alaskan Royal family. It was the year after my mother had died ... of cancer. I remember not wanting to go north, having a bad feeling about it, but since I couldn’t pinpoint why, my father and I travelled north anyway, deciding that the benefits outweighed my bad feeling. 

“We arrived, and were taken care of wonderfully by the staff there. I was in the pool when it happened, swimming lengths and trying to improve my personal best. When I heard the shot, I leapt out of the pool, and raced to the lobby, still dripping pool water. 

“When I arrived, I saw my ... my father on the floor, leaking blood and people were just standing around. I raced over to him and kept pressure on his wounds. There was no way for me to really help him; I just wasn’t trained well enough. By the time the paramedics had arrived, I was covered in blood, wearing swim-trunks and crying. There was no way to help him. 

“We managed to find the killer, and all he said was that he had been paid by a member of one of the royal families of America, to kill my father.” 

Jim had shuffled closer during the time that Bones was talking and all of a sudden, he put his arms around Bones’ shoulders. 

“I’m so sorry,” said Jim, “Bones, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” said Bones, “it’s not your fault.” 

“I’m sorry about yesterday as well.” 

“It’s my fault,” said Bones, “I should’ve listened when you said no.” 

“I shouldn’t have said no,” said Jim, “there is nothing I want more than you, no one I want more than you.” 

“Well, now that we’re both sorry,” said Bones, “perhaps we should forget it.” 

“Could we?” asked Jim, looking at Bones. 

“Yeah,” said Bones, “I’ll forget if you do.” 

Bones put his arms around Jim and they rested their heads together. 

“Then it’s forgotten.”


	28. Coming?

“Good morning, everyone,” said Bones, as he reached the table round which his friends were sat, “are you guys busy today?” 

“No, I’m not busy at all,” said Scotty, “are we going into the city?” 

“You’re quickly excited aren’t you?” asked Uhura, with a smile, “but I’d love to come to the city with you.” 

“Great!” Said Bones, smiling, “you guys?” 

“Yeah, we’re in,” said Sulu, gesturing to Chekov. 

“I’m afraid that Carol and I are going to see if the agricultural museum is open,” said Spock, “so we won’t be joining you, unfortunately.” 

“That’s a shame,” said Bones, sincerely. 

“I’m not busy either,” said Jim from where he’d been quietly eating his breakfast. 

“Okay, then,” said Bones, “same drill as before, plain clothes and we’ll all head into the city.” 

“Brilliant,” said Jim, “we going in one of your cars, or do you want to use the VW?” 

“If you’re offering,” smiled Bones, “we’d love the VW, wouldn’t we guys?” 

Everyone said yes, and they agreed to meet in the lobby before their expedition.


	29. Let's Go

Jim changed quickly, throwing on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Shoving his feet into his timberland boots and doing up his necklace behind his head, he grabbed his wallet and phone and hurtled down the stairs to where Uhura was waiting. She was wearing a stripy blue and black dress, a pair of sandals and a Russian necklace. With her hair in a ponytail and a tote bag in her hand, she looked very attractive. 

“You look great, Uhura,” said Jim, as he reached her, “truly it is unfortunate that you are so happily engaged.” 

“Uh hu?” said Uhura with a smile, “I don’t think so.” 

“I thought not,” said Jim, “and I don’t really think so, by the way.” 

“Oh, I know,” said Uhura, “I like your shirt, by the way, very apt.” 

“What is?” asked Scotty, appearing behind Jim, dressed in jeans and a checked short-sleeved shirt. 

“Jim’s shirt,” said Uhura, “it says ‘Don’t grow up; it’s a trap’.” 

“Very Jim,” smiled Scotty, “but I for one am enjoying growing up very much.” 

Uhura smiled at him, but the moment was interrupted by Jim’s question. 

“Where’s your engagement ring, Scotty?” he asked, pointing to the man’s hand where there was an obvious lack of ring. 

“We can’t all pull off conspicuous jewellery,” said Scotty, lifting the chain around his neck, on the end of which hung a beautiful ring. 

“You’re plenty man enough to wear jewellery, besides, engagement rings   
hardly count,” said Jim. 

“I just like it there,” said Scotty. 

“Fair enough.” 

There was a brief period of comfortable silence before Chekov and Sulu arrived together. 

“Hey guys,” said Jim, watching them as they took the last couple of steps together. 

“Hey,” they replied. 

Chekov was wearing a mathematical pun t-shirt and a Pi necklace as well as jeans and his ever present promise ring. And Sulu was dressed to kill in a form fitting shirt over jeans, a spearhead necklace and black trainers. The promise ring was still on his hand too. 

Bones was last to join them, swinging down the stairs the way you can only do when you’re comfortable in a building. 

“Right,” said Jim, “shall I bring the VW around?” 

“I’ve already had it brought round for us,” said Bones, “now it’s just outside.” 

“Fantastic,” said Uhura, “shall we get going then?” 

“Let’s,” said Bones, opening the door and shepherding them through. 

Scotty got in first, and Uhura perched delicately on his knee, then Sulu and Chekov climbed into the back, leaving Jim and Bones stood outside. 

“You look good today,” said Jim, looking at Bones’ casual jeans, caduceus necklace, converse and slogan t-shirt, “what does your shirt say?” 

“It says: ‘All I care about is coffee (and maybe 2 people)’,” said Bones with a smile. 

“Admitted to your addiction then,” said Jim with a laugh, climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“It’s still not an addiction,” said Bones, climbing into the remaining seat. 

“If you say so,” said Jim, starting up the engine and heading out of the palace grounds.


	30. That'll Teach You

Bones gave Jim directions as they drove, eventually taking them into central Atlanta and parking up, paying the parking meter. 

“Why don’t you just say it’s your car; don’t you get free parking?” asked Chekov, slightly confused by the King’s actions. 

“Yeah, but I’ve also had three cars stolen in the past year because people want the car that belonged to the King of Georgia, and also, the taxpayer gives us a lot of money, which makes us quite rich, so I try to give back to the city when I can.” 

The six of them headed out into the city, following the flow of the crowds as they swarmed into malls and along the streets lined with shops. 

“Where do you guys want to go?” asked Bones, “there’s shopping or cafes, restaurants or movies. We can get seats for a theatre production, or whatever you want.” 

“I’d love to go shopping,” said Chekov, “are there any nice clothes shops around here?” 

“Yeah, there’s a great place just around the corner,” said Bones, “how about you guys?” 

“We’ll come with you,” said Uhura, “I need some new dresses anyway.” 

“Alright then,” said Jim, “lead on MacDuff.” 

“That’s a misquotation,” said Uhura, “it’s actually ‘Lay on, MacDuff’.” 

“I never knew,” said Jim, “I wonder who first misquoted it.” 

“No idea,” said Uhura, “but in any case, the other sentence wouldn’t have made much sense here.” 

Bones laughed, “then let’s go.” 

On the way to the place that Bones was taking them too, Chekov saw a store that looked like it would sell a particularly expensive shirt that he had been looking for. He and Sulu ducked inside whilst the others stood outside in the sunshine, chatting. 

They were perusing the rails when the proprietor came over. 

“Can I help you, sirs?” he asked, though the disdain in the last word was palpable. 

“Yeah,” said Chekov, “I was just wondering if you had the latest season of Valentino shirts in.” 

“We do, but I rather think that those shirts will be a tad out of sir’s price range,” replied the man, looking down his nose at Chekov. 

Sulu growled, but Chekov laid a placating hand on his arm. 

“You think so?” said Chekov, “well how much is the cheapest?” 

“The cheapest in the current collection is $250,” said the man smugly, folding his arms, “but the older collections would be cheaper.” 

“He’s right, Sulu, it’s not in my price range,” said Chekov, turning so that only Sulu could see his mischievous smile. 

“I could offer you some leftover stock from two seasons ago,” said the man, smiling now that his prediction was proved to be true. 

“Oh no,” said Chekov, turning back, “it’s too cheap for my liking, and as the Crown Prince of South Dakota, I couldn’t possibly be seen in last season’s collection at the ball tonight.” 

“Of course not,” said Sulu, “and as the Crown Prince of California I couldn’t purchase this delightful Tommy Hilfiger shirt, because this shop is just not up to the standard for royalty.” 

The man was practically white, but still managed to stutter, “If you’re Crown Princes, then I’m King Leonard.” 

“No, I am,” said Leo, from the doorway, “you boys okay in here.” 

“I’m just having fun,” said Chekov, “because he thought that Valentino was out of my price range.” 

“Well, then, we couldn’t possibly shop here,” said Leo, “after all, your price range is miles above this man’s, and we can’t have that insult to your honour going unchallenged.” 

“Of course not,” said Sulu, fighting to keep a straight face. 

The man’s face was now completely devoid of blood and he looked ready to vomit. 

“Your majesty ...” he began, but Bones cut him off. 

“Let’s go,” he said to Sulu and Chekov, completely ignoring the man who was jabbering about honour and free shirts, “the others want to know if you guys want to get some ice cream after we’ve been to the shop we were headed for.” 

“I love ice cream!” said Chekov, practically bouncing, “come on, Hik– Sulu.” 

He grabbed the other man’s hand and dragged him out of the shop. Bones followed, but not before shooting a glare at the man who was now on the floor. 

“Well done,” he said, “I believe the shirt that the prince was after was the black one, retail cost of $450, so good luck explaining that loss to your boss.” 

“He doesn’t know,” said the man, trying to regain his composure. 

“He does,” said Bones, waving his phone, “I just called him about it.” 

Now the man really did faint. Bones rolled him onto his side and left him there. If he didn’t come round before his boss got there, then there would be a rude awakening, but Bones didn’t really care. 

“Alright,” said Bones, leaving the shop, “onwards.”


	31. I Scream, You Scream

The six of them spent a couple of hours goofing about in the department store and trying on clothes that they thought they’d look good in, but also clothes which they wouldn’t actually buy in a million years, although the leather trousers that Uhura had jokingly tried on seemed to have peaked   
Scotty’s interest more than Bones dared to think about. 

When they got bored and everyone had paid for the ridiculous amount of clothes that they were all buying, Bones lead them down a back alley to the best ice cream parlour in the city. 

“Hey, Leo,” said the man behind the counter when they walked in, “nice to see you again.” 

“Same here, Jake,” said Bones, leaning on the counter, “how’ve you been?” 

“Fine, but Ma’s sick again,” said Jake, looking away. 

“I’m sorry, Jake,” said Bones, “she still getting the right type of care?” 

“Yeah,” said Jake, “the random payments keep coming into my bank account with just a note that they’re for her medical expenses and anything else we need.” 

“Good,” said Bones, “in that case, we’d like to buy a ridiculous amount of ice cream, please.” 

“When do you not?” joked Jake, lifting out the scoop from the pail of warm water. 

“Yeah, but this time, I’m not eating it all myself,” said Bones. 

They laughed and then Bones moved to one side so that his friends could see the menu. 

“I’ll have one scoop of cherry and one scoop of honeycomb in a double chocolate sprinkle cone please,” said Chekov, with a shy smile. 

“No problem,” said Jake, beginning to serve out the order. 

“And can I have a scoop of lemon sorbet and a scoop of white chocolate in just a plain double cone, please,” said Sulu, feeling unreasonably jealous of the man. 

“Absolutely.” 

“I’d like a double tub of tequila lime sorbet,” please said Scotty, ignoring Uhura’s eye roll, “and my fiancé will have a scoop of vanilla frozen yoghurt and a scoop of coconut ice cream in a tub please.” 

“Congratulations, man,” said Jake, “how many times a day do you mention that she’s your fiancé?” 

“Just a couple,” said Scotty, but everyone else was looking at him. 

“At every opportunity,” said Uhura with a smile. 

“Smart man,” was all Jake said. 

“Can I have a double chocolate sprinkle cone with one scoop of Jaffa Cake and one scoop of passion fruit, please?” said Jim, “and can I have chocolate sauce on it?” 

“Slightly excessive,” said Bones, “and I’ll have my regular, please Jake.” 

“Double cone of chocolate maple and coffee,” said Jake, “I haven’t forgotten.” 

“Good,” smiled Bones. 

The ice creams were handed out and Bones, though under protest, paid for all of them. 

“Thanks Jake,” said Bones, “tell your mum that I say get well soon.” 

“I will.” 

“I’ll try and visit soon,” he said. 

“Thanks, Leo.” 

Then the friends were through the door and enjoying the sunlight again. 

Uhura and Scotty were trading spoonfuls of their ice creams and Sulu and Chekov were sharing both ice creams, each man licking from an opposite side. 

“How do you know Jake?” asked Jim as he slurped on his ice cream. 

“We went to university together,” said Leonard, “of course, he doesn’t know that I’m the King, and he doesn’t really know all that much about my family; we always went over to his house for the holidays, not mine; I couldn’t stand the emptiness at my place.” 

Jim didn’t say anything more, but he nodded his understanding and then the two of them joined in the conversation that the four of them were having behind them.


	32. Killing it at Karaoke

At the end of the ball that evening, Bones noticed that his friends were all stood off to one corner talking together, even though all the other guests had gone. 

“You guys okay?” he asked, going over and joining them. 

“Yeah,” said Scotty, “but we were just saying that we aren’t tired or done for the night.” 

“We can go into the city again,” suggested Carol, a little sad that she missed the first trip, “and go to a bar.” 

“Sounds good to me,” said Bones, “we can get a driver in so that we can drink to.” 

“Fantastic,” said Jim, “we’ll change and meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes.” 

In ten minutes time, the women were wearing party dresses and the men fitted shirts of various colours over a mixture of chinos and jeans. 

Bones’ driver brought round a people carrier and they piled into the back, high on endorphins and a good night out. 

He dropped them in the city and Bones promised to call him when they wanted picking up. 

They entered the first bar that they saw and ordered a round of tequila shots. Knocking them back, they had another round and then settled down to their drinks of choice. 

Scotty was drinking scotch and Uhura was drinking white wine. The margarita was Carol’s and the beer was Spock’s. Bones was drinking whiskey, Sulu red wine and Chekov and Jim were ordering each other cocktails off the menu. 

It was two in the morning when another drunken couple who they’d been sitting and chatting with stood up and declared that they were having a karaoke party in their flat and did they want to join them. 

The drunken, but unanimous, decision was that of course they wanted to go back to the couple’s flat and sing raucously. 

Staggering down the high street and hanging off one another, they made it the two blocks to the couple’s flat which was on the second floor. Laughing and tripping, they climbed the stairs to the flat and entered. Bones thought it was nicely furnished, but he was very drunk, so he wasn’t sure if he would think that it was nice when he was sober. But since the chance of a repeat invite was so slim, he decided that it was nice, and told the couple so. 

The couple started off the karaoke night with some of the top 40 hits from the current week, most of which Bones didn’t know or didn’t like, but then Uhura got up, and made her way to her front, taking the microphone from the man who’d just finished. 

“I am going to sing _I’ll be there_ by the Jackson 5,” she said, naming her favourite karaoke song. 

Bones was sure that she was so drunk that she wouldn’t even get through the first bar, but something in Uhura was clearly very good at singing karaoke when she was drunk, because she began to sing with confidence, getting all of the words and most of the notes spot on. She finished to rapturous applause and Scotty stood up. 

“I can’t be stood up by me lass; she’ll never let me hear the end o’ it,” his accent was much thicker when he was drunk, “I will sing _Sunshine on Leith_ by the Proclaimers.” 

He selected the right backing track and then began to sing. It wasn’t as good as Uhura’s, but Bones liked it all the same, and whenever Scotty sang the lines: 

“While I’m worth, my room on this earth,   
I will be with you,” 

He looked straight at Uhura. Bones was just about keeping himself from crying when Scotty finished and he cheered heartily, but looked away as the couple began to kiss passionately. 

“Get a room!” yelled Carol, “’cause I’m going to sing you all a nice song!” 

She picked a random backing track, which turned out to be _One Way Or Another_ by Blondie. She got halfway through before she collapsed into a fit of giggles and a laughing Uhura had to help her off the stage. 

Spock then got up, which surprised Bones; he didn’t think the man would actually join in. 

“Do you have _Love Shack_ by the B-52s?” he asked, and when the lady put it on, he began to sing, not badly, Bones thought. 

Carol chipped in the backing vocals from the audience and they all sang the  
‘Bang, Bang’ section of the song, laughing as they did. 

When he stepped down from the stage, there was clapping and hollering to excess. 

Sulu and Chekov got up together and began singing one of the best renditions of _You’re The One That I Want_ from Greece that Bones had ever heard. He enjoyed the intensity of the words, which he’d never understood before. When they finished, he clapped loudly and whistled his appreciation. 

Jim got up and took the microphone, whispering his song choice in the ear of their hosts. 

When the music started, Jim began to sing

“I remember what you wore on that first day,   
You came into my life and I thought, Hey,   
You know, this could be something.” 

The tune of _Two Is Better Than One_ rang out around the room, and Jim’s soft singing voice filled the missing harmony in the song perfectly. Bones was sure that he was sat there slack-jawed, but he couldn’t pull himself together. The man was too perfect, and now he was stood, singing a love song and looking straight at Bones. Breathing was becoming hard for Bones and when the final chord died away, he merely continued to stare at Jim as he made his way back over to him. 

“Wow,” he muttered, “that was fantastic.” 

“I meant it,” murmured Jim, “but now it’s your turn.” 

Bones took the stage nervously, fiddling with the microphone before the music began to play. Then he closed his eyes and began to sing: 

“Ooh, I’d leave it all” 

The chorus of _Budapest_ by George Ezra fit perfectly with everything that Bones was trying to tell Jim. For Jim, he would give everything he had away, all of it. 

When he got down, everyone clapped but Jim clapped hardest and whistled loudest.


	33. Oh Shut Up!

The next day followed uneventfully. There was no way for Bones to see Jim. He couldn’t break away from the meetings that he had all day, and his advisors barely let him out of their sight. But he knew that he was being punished by these men for going out and enjoying himself. What a stupid notion. The group had staggered in at five o’clock in the morning and gone straight to bed, laughing their way up the stairs. 

When Bones woke, he had a hangover the size of Canada. His brain felt really delicate, as did his stomach, but he took some paracetamol and went down to breakfast. His friends were equally tender, but they all smiled at him as he entered and took his seat at the high table. 

At seven o’clock, Bones found himself once again getting ready for a ball. He seemed to always be at a ball or getting ready for a ball. Dressing smartly, he put on some aftershave and looked at himself in the mirror. He’d had a glass of whiskey to take the edge off his hangover and it had done the trick. 

With practiced grace, he descended the staircase and stood by his herald.   
Once again he nearly broke his back bowing to all the nobles who entered and then was announced himself. He made a very short speech and then went over to the waiter carrying canapés and had two. 

About halfway through the evening, Bones felt a hand on his leg. Princess Charlotte was asking for another dance. With great energy and joy, Bones whisked her onto the dance-floor and began to waltz with her. 

When the dance finished, she hurried over to Chekov and shyly asked him for a dance. 

The young man accepted her offer and they began to dance, both of them smiling and laughing. Bones suspected that he didn’t look nearly as cute when he danced with her, but was happy to dance with her anyway. 

“You do look that cute when you dance with her,” said a voice behind Bones’ shoulder. 

“Thank you, Jim,” he said, not turning around, remembering the blonde’s request from before. 

“King Leonard,” said Jim, standing next to him, “would you do me the honour of ignoring my mother and dancing with me?” 

“I would love to dance with you, Prince James,” he said, taking his hand and letting Jim lead him onto the dance-floor. 

They began to dance, both of them regal and upright, both of them graceful and elegant, both of them handsome and smiling. They got half-way through the dance before their smiles were taken. 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” came the yell from the doorway, where Winona was stood, nearly shattering her champagne flute with the force of her grip. 

“Your Majesty?” Asked Bones, keeping his voice at speaking level and keeping his tone courteous, “I believe we were attempting to dance.” 

He didn’t need to shout, because her shout had halted the music and the chatter, leaving the room silent. 

“I WARNED YOU!” yelled Winona, moving forwards, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO MY SON.” 

“We weren’t talking,” said Bones, “we were dancing, and as I recall, you warned me from speaking to him outside of official state functions, of which this is one.” 

“And last night? When you corrupted a group of young royals and took them out DRINKING?!” 

“He didn’t take us anywhere,” said Jim and Uhura together. 

The woman had arrived from where she had been standing against the wall with her fiancé. 

“We went of our own free will to have fun outside the palace,” said Uhura, “in fact we invited Leo.” 

“Don’t stick up for this filthy man, you whore,” spat Winona, looking at Uhura with disgust. 

“Uhura,” warned Bones, as he saw the woman taking a deep breath, ready to yell, "and Scotty."

The other man looked ready to punch the woman, diplomatic problems be damned.

“Queen Winona,” he said, tension in his voice, “I have not violated any diplomatic laws, and I have only occasionally breached the silly rules that you placed exclusively on me and your son because of your bigotry.” 

“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY?!” screeched Winona, not noticing the other royals in the room moving towards the door, quietly. 

“HOW DARE I?!” Shouted Bones, finally losing his cool, “HOW DARE YOU?! YOU COME INTO MY HOME, INSULT MY FRIENDS AND TRY TO PREVENT ME FROM DOING WHAT I WISH, WHICH YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO. YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER; YOU ARE NOT MY QUEEN. YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE. I HAVE TRIED TO BE POLITE AND BELIEVE ME IT WAS NOT EASY, BUT NOW MY PATIENCE HAS RUN OUT! IT IS OVER. YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE.” 

Bones took a breath, and glanced behind him to where Jim was. Now the whole group of his friends were standing there, anger etched across their faces. 

“Please, pack your bags,” said Bones in a more measured tone, “I will have a man bring your car around and I will notify my private jet pilot that he is to fly you home immediately. Go now.” 

Winona was still apoplectic with rage, but she turned on her heels and stormed out. 

“Leo,” said Uhura, laying her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. 

“Don’t.” 

He turned to face them. 

“Thank you for your support, but it was foolish of me to involve you. I am sorry,” he said, and then, without looking at Jim, “if you could apologise to your parents for that abrupt end to the ball, and the fight.” 

“Where are you going?” asked Uhura. 

“Out,” was all the reply that she got. 

And then Bones was no longer in the room, and Uhura was left to sweep up the pieces.


	34. Hot, Hot Rage

Yanking off his tie and flinging the posh clothes to the floor, Bones succumbed to his anger. He punched the wall, over and over. He kicked his bed and just barely held back the screaming that threatened to come at any time. 

He grabbed his helmet and tugged on his leathers. Without looking at anyone he passed in the hall, he made his way down to the garage and took his bike out. 

He was in a terrible rage. He was pushing the engine as hard as he could, braking a fraction too late, turning a fraction too hard. He parked the bike and hurried into the forest, practically running as he did. Eventually he made it to the creek and began to yell. 

He cursed; he screamed; he cried vengeance. He punched the trees until his knuckles were raw and bleeding. His throat ached and his hand hurt and his head was on fire. He threw stones at the water; he threw stones at the trees and he threw stones at his own feet. He hollered abuse at the nature around him, threatening it to do its worse, threatening God, threatening fate. Eventually, as the sun began to rise above the horizon, filling the sky a hazy pink, his anger began to ebb away. 

He walked along the trail, noticing the scuff marks where he had run in the opposite direction hours before. 

Now he walked slowly, allowing the calm to fill him up and bury the anger deep inside his chest, away from the places where it could do harm. He reached his bike and he climbed on, heading back to the palace. 

It was nine in the morning and the bright sunshine that flooded into the dining hall was doing nothing to raise the spirits of Bones’ friends. Jim was poking at a boiled egg that had been sat on his plate for ten minutes and Uhura was chewing slowly on a piece of brown toast. They looked at each other and then at their watches. 

Eventually, Uhura stood up. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’m going to drag that man out of his room,” she said, her belief that he was there not as certain as she made it seem. 

She hurried up the stairs to his room and knocked. 

“Leo?” she said, listening carefully at the door. 

There was no answer. 

She pushed the door, and to her surprise it opened, so she hurried forwards to get Leonard out of bed, daring to believe that he was merely asleep. But her dreaming was in vain. 

There was no one inside.


	35. Finding Him

Uhura ran back down to the dining hall, where she collided with Scotty who was just coming to look for her. He caught her under her elbows as she nearly fell, and helped her to right herself again. As he did, he saw that she was crying. 

“Uhura, what’s wrong?” he asked, pulling her into him for a hug, “did ‘e not want to come down for breakfast? Do you want me to go and have a go? 

“It won’t help,” sobbed Uhura, “he’s not here. He’s gone.” 

Scotty took Uhura up to their room and sat her down before going to fetch their friends. Soon they were all camped in their room, listening to Uhura’s slightly tearful account. 

“I went up to see him last night after the fight, because I thought that he might want to talk, or that he might want someone to hug, but I didn’t get an answer,” she sniffed, “I figured that he just didn’t want to talk about it and that when he was ready, he’d come and talk to one of us. But this morning, the door was open and he wasn’t there. Neither was his motorcycle helmet.” 

“He’ll just have gone outside to clear his mind,” said Jim, “he likes the outdoors when he’s not thinking straight.” 

“But don’t you think that he’d have been home in time to apologise to people over breakfast?” Uhura asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I do,” said Jim, looking down at his feet. 

“Well, what are we going to do?” asked Scotty, “should we tell someone?” 

“Who is there to tell? He doesn’t have any parents left,” said Uhura, “we’re his only family to speak of now.” 

“And look how well that turned out,” said Jim, “some family member I am.” 

“No,” said Uhura, getting to her feet, “you are not to blame yourself. That is not how this is going to work. It is not your fault; it is your mother’s fault.” 

“Okay, then what do we do?” said Jim. 

“We go and find him,” said Uhura, “do you have any idea where he would go?” 

“No,” said Jim, “that’s the problem.” 

“Okay,” said Uhura, pacing, “then what might be the reason that he hasn’t come back yet.” 

“He’s run away,” suggested Spock. 

“No, his wallet and phone as well as his clothes are all still here.” 

“In that case, maybe he’s still cooling off,” said Carol, “maybe he’s still out there.” 

“Maybe, but if he is, there’s no way of knowing where, so we’d have to do nothing, which I’m not prepared to do.” 

“Maybe he can’t come home,” said Jim, “maybe he went out and got himself in a fight or in an accident and he’s lying in some back alley bleeding out.” 

“That’s a tad dramatic,” said Scotty, “but we could call round to hospitals and see if any of them have him in.” 

“Good plan,” said Uhura, pulling out her phone and searching for hospitals in the area, “okay, Scotty, you call WellStar Cobb. Sulu, WellStar Douglas. Spock, can you do St. Joseph’s? Carol, Kennestone Hospital, and Chekov, Emory University Hospital Midtown, and Jim you do Piedmont. I’ll do the other two.” 

They all pulled out their mobiles and began dialling. 

“Hello, I’m looking for a man called Leonard, but there might not have been any ID on him. He was riding a black and red motorbike. He will have been wearing leathers and a helmet... Sometime last night... Man, twenty-three, brown hair and stubble... No, okay.” 

“No motorbike accidents last night at mine,” said Jim. 

“Nor mine,” said Scotty and Spock. 

“They have one, but he doesn’t fit my description,” said Sulu. 8

“Not at my first,” said Uhura. 

“They’ve got me on hold,” said Chekov. 

“Not at my second, either,” said Uhura. 

Carol hung up, “no incoming patients last night at all.” 

“YES!” Chekov punched the air, “thank you. We’ll bring his insurance, yes. And ID, yes. Okay, we’ll be there soon.” 

He hung up and turned to the group. 

“He’s at Emory University Hospital Midtown,” said Chekov, “they brought him in just after sunrise this morning.” 

They scrambled together Bones’ insurance and wallet, with his ID in it, as well as some things that they thought he might want. Then they grabbed what they needed and headed down to the garage. There, they met a porter. 

“Can we have a driver and a people-carrier, please?” Uhura asked, leaning on the man’s desk. 

“I’m afraid only the King, or his people can ask me for vehicles,” said the porter, leaning back. 

“Look,” said Uhura, “do you see what is missing from this garage?” 

“The King’s bike,” he said, “I assume that that is what you mean.” 

“Yes,” said Uhura, “it is missing because he took it out after the fight last night and he hasn’t come back.” 

“He hasn’t come back,” Jim said, bored of waiting, “because he’s in the hospital, now please give us a driver and a people-carrier, or I will ram my VW through those doors and out onto the street.” 

“Yes sir,” said the porter, punching a number into his phone. 

“Hey Louis,” he said, “can you bring the people carrier round to garage B? Thanks.”


	36. A Little Lie

“Hello, can I help you?” asked the receptionist, not lifting her eyes from the nails she was filing. 

“Yeah,” said Chekov, who had somehow found himself at the front, “we called about Leo? Someone told me that he’d been brought in.” 

“Who?” 

“He was in a motorcycle accident last night,” said Chekov, “I called.” 

“Yes, hang on,” she turned around and yelled, “Sharon!”   
Another woman arrived out of the back room. 

“Yes, Lucy?” 

“Your Russian boy is here,” Lucy said, looking back down at her nails. 

“Ah, you called about Leonard, the motorcycle accident?” Sharon said, moving forwards. 

“Yes, we did,” said Chekov, “can we see him?” 

“Um ...” Sharon took a deep breath, “are you family?” 

“Leo has no family,” said Jim, moving forwards, “his mum and dad are dead and he has no siblings, no wife or husband, no children, just us. We are all he has in the way of family.” 

“I’m afraid you must be actual family to enter ICU.” 

“Bullshit!” cried Jim, “I need to see him.” 

“You can’t,” said Sharon, simply. 

“I’m his boyfriend,” said Jim, desperate. 

“Of how long?” she asked. 

“A year,” said Jim. 

“Alright, but I really shouldn’t.” 

“Thank you,” said Jim, “thank you.” 

“You guys can wait out here and when he’s cleared for non-family visitors, you can go in.” 

“Thank you,” said Uhura, handing the bag of Bones’ stuff to Jim and giving him a hug, “he’ll be alright, Jim.” 

“Yeah,” said Jim, not really believing her, “thanks, Uhura.” 

He followed Sharon through a set of double doors and into the hospital. 

“He’s stable, but not very well,” said Sharon, “I suspect that they’ll allow other visitors before the day is out.” 

“Good,” said Jim, “he needs Uhura; she’s one of our best friends.” 

“You all seem pretty good friends. To be here, before we’ve even figured out who he really is, before we’ve called anyone.” 

“Thanks,” said Jim, “he means a lot to us, to all of us. He means everything to me though.” 

“He’s in there,” said Sharon, gesturing to a door, “the doctor inside’ll tell you everything.” 

“Thank you, Sharon,” said Jim, “thank you.” 

“You‘re welcome.” 

Jim pushed open the door and went inside. 

The first moment in the room, he didn’t notice the doctor. He looked through the glass partition to where Bones lay, his dark hair a mess against the pillow, his nose filled with the tips of a cannula. 

“And you are...?” came a voice from behind him. 

“Oh, sorry, doctor,” said Jim, turning and dumping the bags on the chair in the corner, “I’m Bones’... uh Leo’s ... uh Leonard’s boyfriend of one year.” 

“That’s not really long enough to count as family,” began the doctor. 

“I know, but don’t take it out on Sharon; that’s what she told me too,” said Jim, “but I am all that he has left. There is no one else to come except the friends in the waiting room.” 

“Okay,” said the doctor, “I’m Dr Jameson, and I’m Leonard’s doctor. He was in a crash last night, but you know that.” 

“Not really,” said Jim, “he left angry at about eleven last night and he went out on his motorbike. He never came back and he doesn’t do that, so we were worried. So we came up with reasons that he might not have come back and then called round hospitals.” 

“Really worried, weren’t you?” said the doctor. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t know what I would do without him,” said Jim, “so we tracked him down.” 

“Good,” said Dr Jameson, “I know this is hard to hear right now, but do you have his ID and his insurance.” 

“Yes, um... somewhere, hang on ...er,” Jim began searching through the bag until he laid his hand on Bones’ wallet. Fishing out his driving licence and insurance details, he handed them to the doctor. 

“Thank you,” said Dr Jameson, “well, you said that he left at eleven?” 

“Yes,” said Jim, “after a verbal fight.” 

“Fight? With whom?” asked Dr Jameson. 

“My mother,” said Jim, “she does not approve. I thought that he might have been driving recklessly because he was so angry, so he crashed.” 

“Well,” said Dr Jameson, “that’s a good theory, but it is incorrect, because the crash didn’t occur until nearly 4 o’clock this morning.” 

“Really?” asked Jim, shocked. 

“Yeah, he was driving very safely, so the cops said. He was hit by a drunk driver.” 

“Thank God,” breathed Jim, “I’m so ... What are his injuries?” 

“He’s hit his head, but he was wearing a helmet and full leathers. When he wakes, we’ll check what state his mind is in, but for now, I don’t think that it’ll be any worse than a serious concussion. He has a small amount of road rash on one leg, but again nothing serious. His most serious injury is the broken arm, in two places, but we won’t know any more until he wakes.” 

“When will that be?” asked Jim, “do you have any idea?” 

“I don’t think it will be long,” said Jameson, “a day at the outside.” 

“Thank you,” said Jim, “I’m going to sit with him, if that’s okay.” 

“I’ll leave you alone now,” said Dr Jameson, “and I’ll let your friends know that they can come in, in about ten minutes. Give you two some alone time.” 

“Thanks.” 

The doctor left, shutting the door behind him, and Jim drew a chair across to by Bones’ bed. A drip was feeding into his right arm and his left was in plaster. Taking Bones’ right hand, Jim began to talk. 

“Hey, Bones, it’s me, Jim. I don’t know if you’d want to see me right now, if you were awake, but you’re not, so you don’t get a choice,” he smiled slightly, “I’m sorry, Bones, for my mother, for my actions, for my words. I want to say, that you and I, we are more important than this, more important than my mother. She was so far out of line, and she is so far behind the times that I don’t think that she’ll ever catch up. And I don’t want her to. I want to leave her behind for you, because I love you more. I will always love you more. You know, to get in here today, I had to pretend to be your boyfriend of a year. That’s not strictly true, I know that, but we did meet over a year ago, and now, here we are. I only half lied.” 

“Hey,” said Uhura, opening the door, “the doctor said we could come in now.” 

“Yeah,” said Jim, “come on in.” 

“How is he?” asked Spock. 

“He’s not been conscious yet since the accident, but he hasn’t got any major brain damage. He has a broken arm and a little road rash, but he was wearing his leathers and his helmet, so he’ll be alright, I think.” 

“Good,” said Sulu, “I am very glad.” 

“I’m going to get coffee,” said Jim, “do you guys want anything?” 

“No, thank you,” said Sulu, “Chekov and I are going to go back to the palace and tell them what’s happening.” 

“I’m afraid that we must get back too,” said Spock, gesturing to Carol, “we are going to make sure that the security round the hospital is stepped up so that when people find out that the King is here, they won’t be able to get in.” 

“Thank you,” said Jim to both couples, “how about you Uhura? Do you want a coffee?” 

“Yes, Scotty and I will stay,” said Uhura, “and I would like a coffee please.” 

“Me too,” said Scotty, “with milk, please.” 

“Okay,” said Jim, and went to get the coffee.


	37. Chapter 37

Pain flared through the synapses in Bones’ brain. He screwed up his face and tried not to wince in pain, not sure where he was or who was there. His eyes flickered open and he tried to take in his surroundings, but the white light kept him from seeing anything at all of substance. 

“He—” he tried to speak, to convey any kind of meaning to whomever might have been in the room, but his throat wouldn’t work. 

He coughed and spluttered, trying to moisten the inside of his mouth somehow. 

“Hello?” he finally managed, though it sounded weak, even to his own ears. 

“Bones?” came Jim’s voice from his side. 

It was then that Bones noticed the soft pressure on his right hand and he squeezed softly. 

“You’re awake?” asked Jim, “thank God.” 

“Water...?” asked Bones, clearing his throat again. 

“Yes, of course,” said Jim, and the hand in Bones’ left. 

Soon, a cup was pressed to his lips and Bones took a sip, and then gulped it back. 

“Thanks Jim,” he said, “that’s a lot better. But, can I ask another favour?” 

“Of course,” said Jim, “ask away.” 

“Where am I?” 

“We’re in the hospital,” said Jim, “but only you are here because of medical needs; I am here because you are here.” 

“Thank you,” said Bones, “that means a lot to me. But what happened?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Why am I in the hospital?” 

“You were in an accident,” said Jim, faltering slightly over the words, “you were on your motorbike, and a drunk driver collided with you.” 

“Right, yes, I remember,” said Bones, “I was on my way back. After all the anger and reckless driving, it was when I was riding well that I get hit; that’s irony for you.” 

Jim laughed slightly and Bones dared to open his eyes again, letting them adjust to the light that was flooding in. Jim sat next to him, holding his hand again, with a worried look on his face, and what looked like bed hair. 

“You been here long?” asked Bones, “you still got bed head.” 

“Nah,” said Jim, “what, maybe, 24 hours.” 

“You’ve been here a whole day?” asked Bones, shocked, shocked that anyone would do that for him. 

“Yeah, give or take,” said Jim, “you were brought in at about 4 o’clock this morning and we called round when you didn’t come down to breakfast, and we were here by about 10. And it is now about half nine the day after.” 

“Wow, I’ve been asleep a while then,” said Bones, “I got any bad injuries?” 

“Yeah,” said Jim, frowning slightly, “you’ve got a broken left arm and a bumped head, mild road rash as well.” 

“Thank God I always wear my leathers, eh?” laughed Bones. 

“Yeah, although I’d prefer it if you didn’t get in many more accidents,” said Jim. 

Behind him, the door opened and Uhura slipped in followed by Scotty. 

“You’re awake, lad,” said Scotty, “good.” 

“I’m awake,” said Bones, “but I’m not sure that it is a good thing yet.” 

“Why?” Uhura asked, sitting down and laying her hand on his leg, “did you not want to ...?” 

“No, no,” said Bones, hurriedly, “but the pain in my arm is not a great advocate for the waking world.” 

“I see,” said Uhura, “well, we are very glad that you are awake and in such a delightful mood. But I am going to go and get a doctor.” 

“There’s one right here,” said Bones, the morphine in his system suddenly making him quite giggly. 

“I’ll get one who’s in a good enough condition to check you out.” 

“Okey dokey,” said Bones, “I’ll be here. Not going anywhere.” 

“Right,” said Uhura with one eyebrow raised as she left, ducking out of the door with a smile. 

“So, Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo,” said Bones, “how was your delightful evening last night?” 

“Not delightful,” said Jim, “but let’s not talk about that.” 

Uhura interrupted the awkward moment by arriving with Dr Jameson who busied himself checking blood pressures and fluid levels. 

“Okay,” he said, sitting down next to Bones, “I need to ask you a couple of questions in order to see if you have a concussion.” 

“Yep,” said Bones, “that’s what I’d do.” 

Dr Jameson frowned at Jim, wondering what his patient was talking about. 

“He’s a doctor too,” said Jim, “amongst other degrees.” 

“Ah, one of our own,” said Jameson, “Dr ...?” 

“Dr McCoy,” said Bones, “that’s me.” 

“Well then, Dr McCoy,” said Dr Jameson, “let’s start, what is your full name?” 

“Leonard Horatio McCoy,” said Bones, struggling to sit up. 

Jim put a hand under his elbow and lifted him into a sitting position, so that he could look the doctor in the eye. 

“And Title?” said Jameson, noting down the answers Bones was giving on a chart. 

“Which would you like?” asked Bones, “I have a few.” 

“Which do you most often respond to?” 

“Well, that would have to be a toss-up between Doctor and King,” said Bones. 

Jameson looked at him for a moment, frowned and then pulled Jim over to the other side of the room. 

“I think he may have more serious brain trauma than we first predicted,” he said, “this delusion of royalty is not to be encouraged.” 

“If only it were a delusion,” said Jim, “but no, he really is the King of Georgia.” 

“And you did tell us, because ...?” 

“He doesn’t like to tell everyone he meets and that wasn’t up to me to tell you.” 

“Right.” 

The doctor returned to his seat. 

“I am sorry, your majesty, had I known...” 

“Oh don’t give me all that,” said Bones, “just call me Leonard, Leo, or Bones.” 

“Bones?” asked Jameson. 

“Nickname,” said Jim, “because when we first met he had a bone tie pin.” 

“Ah,” said Jameson, “can you tell me what day it is, Leo?” 

“Yeah, so yesterday was Tuesday, which makes today Wednesday,” said Bones, “could I have some more water, Jim?” 

“Absolutely,” said Jim, hurrying out to get another cup of water. 

“So, Leo, can you tell me about the night that you first met Jim?” 

“Yeah, we were at a ball at his place,” said Bones, “I was ... drinking and eating canapés and he came over to me.” 

“Can you remember exactly what he said?” 

Bones blushed slightly, remembering the conversation. 

“Yeah,” he said, not wanting to actually tell the man what the Prince had said. 

“And it was...?” 

“Embarrassing,” said Bones, “he said ‘Like what you see?’.” 

“Why?” 

“Do I really have to tell you?” said Bones, not looking the doctor in the eye. 

“Unfortunately, yes, you have to recount it the same way that Jim will later.” 

“I was checking out a waiter and he was hitting on me,” said Bones. 

“One last question,” said Jameson, as Jim re-entered the room behind them, “can you tell me who the seven people who arrived to see you yesterday morning were?” 

“Well, I wasn’t awake to see them, but I can have a guess at who they were,” said Bones. 

“Start with the three who were here when you woke up,” said Jameson, scribbling down more notes. 

“That’s as easy as winning a derby when there ain’t a second horse,” said Bones, “they were Prince James of Iowa, who just went to get me some water, Princess Uhura of Maryland, who I don’t know where she went, but she is engaged to the other one, um... Prince Scotty of ... somewhere else beginning with M. MICHIGAN!” 

“Okay, and the others?” asked Jameson, though Bones was beginning to suspect that he just wanted the gossip on them, but he was too dosed up to care. 

“That would probably be Princes Chekov, Sulu and Spock, who are from South Dakota, California and Pennsylvania respectively and Princess Carol of Florida,” said Bones, “but again, they could have been anyone; that’s who I reckon would’ve come anyway.” 

“Thank you, sir,” said Jameson, standing, “if you have any concussion, it is not serious, so we’ll discharge you soon.” 

“Thanks,” said Bones, “it’ll be a relief to get out of here.” 

“For a doctor, you don’t seem to like hospitals much,” said Jameson, as he began to leave. 

“I prefer to be on the other end of the stethoscope,” said Bones. 

“Good bye,” said Jameson as he left, nodding to both royals. 

“Bye,” waved Jim, wiggling his fingers as he did. 

“Ugh,” said Bones, once the doctor was out of the room and the door was fully closed behind him, “what an awful man.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Jim, “he seemed alright to me.” 

“He didn’t even check my pupils,” said Bones, looking at the bag that they had brought for him, “is that my bag?” 

“Yeah,” said Jim, “we got it from your room.” 

“Brilliant,” Bones tried to get out of bed, but was stopped by the drip in his arm and the cast on the other. 

“Stay there,” said Jim, putting the cup of water in his hand and then bringing the bag over to him. 

“Thanks,” said Bones, rummaging through the front pocket, where he thought that what he was looking for would be, “ah ha.” 

He pulled out a small torch. 

“What’s that for?” asked Jim, sitting down beside him. 

“You’ve got to shine it into my eyes and see if my pupils react in the same way,” said Bones, “he didn’t do it.” 

“Okay,” said Jim, trailing off slightly, but picking up the torch all the same. 

“It’s a test for concussion, but he didn’t perform it.” 

“Ah.” 

Jim did as was instructed and tried to observe carefully the dilation of Bones’ pupils, but he was slightly distracted by the galaxy in his irises. 

“Uh, yeah,” said Jim, “they looked fine to me.” 

He began to pull away, but Bones caught his wrist gently. 

“Jim, listen,” said Bones, “um... thank you, for worrying, for caring, and for coming to visit me in the hospital. I never had friends who would do that for me before. When I was eighteen, I broke my collarbone, and no one came to see me. Mum and Dad had already ... passed, and all my university friends said they were busy, too busy to come and see me in the three days I was in there. You got here less than seven hours after I was in an accident, and I wasn’t even conscious.” 

“It is nothing,” said Jim, “I was driving myself crazy with worry when you weren’t there.” 

“Thank you all the same,” said Bones, looking away. 

“Scooch over,” said Jim, motioning for Bones to let him sit next to him on the bed. 

Bones did so and allowed Jim to sit down next to him. The blond let Bones lean against his shoulder, knowing what the morphine would be doing to his system. They sat that way in silence for a while, until Jim realised that the King had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Shifting slightly to make himself more comfortable, he laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

“Jim? Bones?” said Uhura, her voice soft. 

“Yeah, uh hu, I’m awake,” said Jim, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Leo’s advisors are outside, but I’m currently keeping them out.” 

“Thanks, Uhura, I’ll wake him up and let him know,” said Jim, “hey Uhura.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Have you ever broken a bone?” 

“Yeah, I broke my collarbone in university,” said Uhura, “all my friends came to see me after they fixed me up and then we had a movie night, because I couldn’t go out drinking.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” said Jim. 

“About?” 

“Friends,” said Jim, simply, before extricating himself from his position by Bones’ side and standing up. 

Uhura frowned, but then ducked out of the room, heading back out to stop the advisors fighting their way in. 

“Bones,” said Jim, “you need to wake up now.” 

“Uuuuh,” groaned Bones, “what time is it, Jim?” 

“It is just after one o’clock in the afternoon,” said Jim, “and your advisors are knocking at the door.” 

“Ugh, great,” said bones, reaching his hand up to rub his face, but it stopped a couple of inches short as he remembered that he was still hooked up to the drip, “can you get me a doctor to remove the drip, please?” 

“Yeah, I’m on it,” said Jim, opening the door and calling out to Scotty. 

“Hey, Scotty, can you fetch Dr Jameson, please?” 

“Aye, I’m on it, lad,” said Scotty, jogging away towards the nurse’s station. 

Jim shut the door again and turned back to Bones who was trying to stand up. 

“You wait till that drip’s out and you’ve got a sling on that arm,” said Jim. 

Dr Jameson arrived and began taking the drip out of his arm and put a plaster on the insertion wound. He put the arm in a sling, and helped Bones to stand up. Jim presented the King with the spare clothes that they’d brought him. 

“Great, I’ll change before I go out and see my advisors.” 

“Okay,” said Dr Jameson, wandering round the room, checking equipment. 

“Um, could I have some privacy?” said Bones, raising one eyebrow. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Jameson, leaving. 

Jim was going to follow, but Bones motioned for him to stay. 

“Jim, when I go out there,” said Bones, pulling on a pair of jeans with one hand, “I’m going to do something that I want to do. But it is not going to be something that other people want me to do.” 

“Okay,” said Jim, stepping forwards to help Bones get the shirt on, one arm in, one hanging off the shoulder of his injured arm. 

“I just wanted you to know that I’ve thought this through and it’s not the meds talking. Get Uhura to clear up the mess that I am going to leave behind.” 

“Right,” said Jim, pinning Georgia’s royal insignia to one collar and his caduceus on the other. 

Bones downed the cup of water on the bedside table. 

“Okay, Jim,” he said, “how do I look?” 

“Gorgeous,” smiled Jim. 

“I’m sure that’ll sway my advisors,” said Bones, “but seriously?” 

“Like you just made it out of a car crash alive,” said Jim, “but still, like you are a very attractive King.” 

“Thank you,” said Bones, “that’s really comforting.” 

“I try,” said Jim, smiling, “now go out there and knock their advisory socks off.” 

“I’ll try.” 

Bones opened the door, stepping out into a crowd of people held at bay by Uhura’s stare. 

“Hey, Uhura,” said Bones, quietly, “I’ll take over.” 

“Okay,” said Uhura, stepping back and allowing Bones to face his advisors directly. 

“Quiet,” he said, at a regular voice level, and the melee around him faded. 

“What I have to say now is not easy,” he began, looking at each of the men and women before him in turn, “but it is not the culmination of the meds, nor does it come as a result of the accident. I have been planning this for a while, a couple of months at least, and the accident has merely shown me that I was right, and that now is the time. As of now, I am no longer King of Georgia; I officially abdicate.” 

There was uproar around him and Bones waited for a minute before demanding silence. 

“This is a hospital and people are trying to rest and recuperate,” he said, “if you have further questions, you may address them to me when we return to the palace, but for now, I would be grateful if we could clear the corridor and let the doctors and nurses do their jobs.” 

Bones stepped back into the room, past where Jim was standing in the doorway and grabbed his bag with his good arm. 

“Jim,” he said, looking at the younger man, “how did you guys get here?” 

“We ... uh we came in a people-carrier,” he said, “one of your drivers brought us.” 

“Fantastic,” said Bones, “in that case, I’ll drop him a line and he can come and pick us up.” 

He left the room, leaving Jim trailing in his wake.   
Uhura and Scotty were waiting outside, but the advisors had all left, heading back to the palace to figure out who was going to succeed Leonard and who was going to tell the press. 

“That was a brave decision, lad,” said Scotty, “do you no’ think?” 

“Yeah,” said Bones, not looking them in the eye, “but I think it was the right decision.” 

“I think so to,” said Uhura, “even though you make a great King. You’ll make an even better man, when you’re happy.”


	38. Leaving Home

Bones arrived back at the palace with Uhura, Scotty and Jim, to a scene of panic amongst the advisors. 

“Sir, the press are here!” 

“Right, well, tell them that I will be making a statement in half an hour, and invite them in for drinks and food,” said Bones, heading up to his room. 

Once there, he tried to make himself look more presentable using only one hand. He just about succeeded. Then he looked at the provisions that he had been making for a couple of months. 

He had moved $5 million into a bank account, but was leaving all of the rest of the money that his family owned behind for the next King or Queen and for Georgia. He had a further $400 in his suitcase and $100 in his wallet. He put all of his comfortable clothes, the ones he actually liked to wear, in his suitcase. The suits he owned that could be worn for work, once he got another job, along with his shirts and ties were all put in suit-carriers which he would eventually put into storage. The things that he wanted to take with him, mostly his books and DVDs went into boxes to follow the suits into storage wherever he went. His laptop and iPad went into the suitcase, followed by his phone. The phone to which only Jim had the number stayed in his pocket as it always did. His iPod and kindle went into the backpack that he was going to take onto the bus with him. Some food and water followed, and plenty of painkillers. 

Then he stared at himself in the mirror. 

“This is the right decision,” he said to himself, “Georgia deserves better and so do you.” 

There was a knock at his door, and he opened it to find Uhura standing there. 

“Come on in,” said Bones, standing back. 

“Leo,” she began, “I ... I had your bike brought back over. There are a couple of dings, but it should be fine, and you’ll need a new helmet and leathers, because you shouldn’t ride without them. As you know, but...” 

“Uhura,” said Bones, “thank you.” 

“Oh Leo,” she cried, throwing her arm around him and burrowing into his non-injured side, “I’m going to miss you.” 

Bones didn’t want to admit how much he would miss her wit, her advice and knowing that she was always on his side, so he merely hugged her with his good arm and stayed silent. 

When she pulled away, he smiled. 

“You’ve got my number,” he said, “and once I have a place, you’ll know the address. Don’t hesitate to drop by.” 

“Thank you, Leo.” 

Scotty arrived at the door next, something in one of his hands. 

“Um, I know that you aren’t thinking about alcohol, and that you shouldn’t drink lots when you’re on painkillers, but this is some fantastic scotch that I want you to have,” he said, holding out the bottle. 

“Thank you,” sad Bones, knowing what this meant coming from Scotty, “you’re welcome anytime as well.” 

“Thanks, lad,” said Scotty, “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” 

“Me too.”   
Bones might have said more, but they were distracted by the whirlwind of Carol arriving at the door.   
“YOU’VE ABDICATED?”   
“Yeah,” said Bones, “but as I said you’re always welcome, wherever my life takes me.”   
“You’ve been planning this a while then,” said Carol.   
“It’s no snap decision.”   
“Then, good luck.”   
“I’ll need it.” 

Bones had shoed everyone out of his room and was standing in silence, looking round at everything he was giving up. 

_Some people would give everything to be here,_ he thought, _so why am I leaving it all behind?_

His reverie was once again interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” he called, and turned to see Jim coming in. 

“Hey, Bones,” he said. 

“Hey,” said Bones, not knowing what to say. 

“You’re really leaving then?” asked Jim, looking round at the packed up belongings. 

“Yeah,” said Bones, “you don’t have to come.” 

“What?” Jim was shocked, but not that shocked. 

“I could see it in your eyes,” said Bones, “you thought that you should at least offer.” 

“Yeah, I still think so.” 

“Jim, if you want to come with me, there is no way in hell that I will say no. But you have a good life here, with friends and family, many of them. You have so much more to leave behind.” 

“I am going to miss you, so, so much,” said Jim, tears coming to his eyes. 

Bones put one arm around Jim’s shoulders and pulled him close. 

“Yeah, I’m going to miss you to, my prince,” said Bones.


	39. Chapter 39

Bones gave a speech to the media about his reasons for leaving the palace, but not once did he mention Jim or the fight, or how he felt, how he really felt.   
Then he left, the same night, leaving his kingdom to his advisors. 

Sitting on the bus, leaning on the window and looking outwards, Bones felt like he was cutting all of his ties. The melancholy music playing in his iPod was not helping his mood, and though he was having all of his stuff shipped to where he was going, he really had no idea what was going do at the other end of the road. 

_Have got myself a cheap (as cheap as you can get) flat in New York – B_

_It’s super badly furnished, look at this shit! – B (Picture Attached)_

_All of my stuff is in a storage unit. – B_

_Miss you –B_

_Might move out soon, and go to the country. – B_

_Might go to another country – B_

_Enjoying the scenery and NY stuff!! – B_

_I have done ALL the tourist stuff – B_

_Sat outside, trying to see the stars, but no luck. – B_

_Saw Uhura briefly whilst she was here, but didn’t really get to talk. – B_

_Miss you – B_


	40. To Feel the Kiss of a King

Bones was sat in an internet cafe, not wanting to pay for Wifi in his own flat. An empty espresso mug was sat on the table in front of him, but he’d not been drinking coffee for a while. 

The clanking of china broke his concentration, and a fresh espresso was put down in front of him. 

He looked up quizzically into startling blue eyes. 

“JIM!” 

He leaped to his feet and threw his arms around the other man. 

“What are you doing here?” he cried, sitting down again as Jim pulled up a chair across from him. 

“Well, I’m in town,” said Jim, “and I recognised the cafe from the snapchats you sent, so I thought I’d see if you were in here.” 

“Well, here I am,” said Bones. 

“Bones, I wanted to see you,” said Jim, leaning forwards and taking one of Bones’ hand, “I have to talk to you.” 

“Okay,” said Bones, shutting his laptop and looking at Jim. 

“When you left, you told me that you wouldn’t say no if I wanted to come with you, but I couldn’t,” said Jim, “I didn’t know how to be anyone but the Prince of Iowa. But with you gone, everything was a muted shade of its previous vibrancy. Have you ever realised how boring state functions are?” 

They laughed. 

“Bones, I’ve left home,” said Jim, “I am no longer the Crown Prince of Iowa, I’m just Jim, Jim Kirk. I made this decision, and not solely based on my love for you, so it won’t destroy everything if you don’t want me anymore, but –“ 

He was cut off by Bones’ kiss. 

“I love you too, you idiot.” 

Jim had felt the kiss of a King, but he preferred the kiss of a man who’s only titles were doctor and boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. That's the end. Thank you for reading my dumb story through to the end. I might do some more fluffy domestic stuff based on this so if you want that, just holler. Otherwise, adieu! X


End file.
